The New Frontier
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: (INFINITY VERSE) The world is changing. More and more metahumans have emerged to reveal themselves to the world, and with them, more threats to Earth. Now, witness the seeds being planted for events that will change the course of our little green rock forever.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel like I need to explain what's going on for a bit. So, myself and my collaborator thought that things were gonna end up being a bit complicated when it came to our parodies of comic book events, so he suggested that we simply start over make one continuity where everything is connected, which I've considered doing for a while now, that we've dubbed "The Infinity Verse." What we've done is create a shared multiverse that's made up of not just cartoons this time, but anime, movies, video games, anything that isn't primarily based on comics is fair game here. To kick things off, we decided to do a series of segments to establish certain points that will come into play at some point similar to DC's Rebirth one shot.**

 **I initially intended to have everything uploaded all at once, but things got complicated in my life to where I wasn't sure if I could get it done before the year's end, so I opted opted to upload seven segments that we finished on here right now as kind of like a preview for a comic that gets uploaded online. Plus, it's the holidays, so think of this as our gift to you guys.**

 **Now a few more things before we get started. While we're still adding new properties to this (some came to us as early as a couple of days ago. I'm starting to think that we're mad geniuses when it comes to stuff like this. lol) we won't be taking suggestions. They need to come naturally to us and they need to be things that we're both familiar with. For example: Don't expect to see anything related to Dragonball on here as I'm no expert on it at all.**

 **Finally, I'm not going to do anymore of the lengthy disclaimers. With just how many properties are involved, it'll end up being way too time consuming and frustrating for me to have to do with every chapter. So, I'll just post the following at the beginning:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**

 **Okay, I think that's everything. With that, let the Infinity Verse begin!**

* * *

The New Frontier

Prologue

* * *

Earth.

A planet that at first seemed so small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things was entering a new age.

While the seeds had been planted for millennia, the year 1997 was when this new chapter for the world truly began. Nearly six thousand years ago, two vessels crashed into the planet's crust. Inside them were members of two warring factions from the distant planet of Cybertron. They were of a race of intelligent robots that could think and feel.

The Autobots and the Decepticons.

It was that year when a volcanic eruption from a volcano near the crash sights of the vessels triggered the reawakening of the noble Autobots and savage Decepticons and their war began anew on the unsuspecting planet. The Decepticons, lead by the ruthless Megatron, attempted numerous times to purge the earth of her precious resources to take over their home planet only to be thwarted every time by the Autobots, lead by the heroic Optimus Prime.

But the Decepticons would soon no longer be alone in their nefarious ambition to conquer the planet, nor would they be the first the human race would know of. The year was 2002. That year, the sudden rise in terrorism gave way to a new, ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world.

Cobra.

Lead by the tyrannical Cobra Commander, Cobra's introduction to the world was swift, brutal and devastating. So much so that the American government immediately put together a new, daring, highly trained special mission force to combat the growing threat. Its codename: G.I. Joe.

For years, G.I. Joe continued their ever vigilant fight to defend human freedom against Cobra while the Autobots tried to keep their war against the Decepticons a secret. This would not last, however, as in 2003, Cobra and the Decepticons joined forces in a joint effort to take over the world, forcing the Autobots to reveal their existence to G.I. Joe and the US government so they could unite and put an end to their devious plot.

Then, two years later, a new force of evil would emerge, but they did not hail from the stars, nor the surface world. They came from out of the firey depths of the earth where nightmares begin. Three gargantuan abominations crawled out hiding underneath the surface for centuries and started a rampage the likes of which mankind has never seen. They were known as Metlar, Tendril and D'Compose. AKA: The Inhumanoids.

As luck would have it, though, in response to this madness, a team of scientists banded together to battle the growing threat of these monsters. Known as the Earth Corps, said team would soon be instated as a subsidiary of G.I. Joe specifically devised to combat the Inhumanoids.

Afterward, the next eight years were relatively quiet in terms of new developments, outside of a rather bizarre purchase made by one David Xanatos, founder, owner and CEO of Xanatos Enterprises, of a Scottish castle which he later perched atop the Eyrie Building in New York City. Shortly afterward, rumors of winged creatures of the night began to spread all across the Big Apple, but nothing was concrete at the moment.

Then, in 2013, the dawn of the metahumans had begun. During the wake of a massive crime wave in the city of Townsville, a scientist named Professor Utonium strived to fix this by creating the perfect little girl with a mixture of sugar, spice and everything nice. However, an incident involving his simian lab assistant caused him to accidentally add an extra ingredient to the concoction: Chemical X.

Thus, three superpowered girls named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were born. Despite reservations of the trio after some rather destructive results when trying to fit in to the world they were brought into, the three soon became Townsville's protectors after defeating the same chimpanzee who had been inadvertedly responsible for their creation, now the supervillain known as Mojo Jojo, and started to dedicate their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil as the Powerpuff Girls.

Since then, the creation of Townsville's tiny champions seemed to be the jumping off point for more superpowered heroes to emerge. From a spectral, teenage hero who resided in Amity Park and a robotic protector of Tremorton, to reports of anthropomorphic turtles and even a dragon fighting crime in New York, it seemed every week, for the past five years, a new metahuman would crawl out of the woodworks. And it wasn't exclusive to the United States. There was White Pantara and his (abeit ocasionally mischevious) son who fought crime in the spicy cesspool of villainy that was Miracle City, Mexico, and a recent group of superheroes that resided in Paris, as well as a team of magical girls that fought evil in Tokyo.

Unfortunately, it seemed that with every force of good, the universe had to maintain balance by introducing a force of evil to combat it. Nearly every metahuman who fought to protect their world always had at least one adversary they had to thwart time and time again. For every Danny Phantom, there was a Vlad Plasmius. For every El Tigre, there was a Flock of Fury. For every Ladybug, there was a Hawkmoth. And unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it. There was also a sin of mankind's past that continued to haunt them to this very day.

Way back in 1954, a gargantuan monster went on a rampage the like of which the world has never seen in Tokyo, Japan. The creature, dubbed 'Godzilla,' was awakened following the testing of a hydrogen bomb, the radiation of which empowered it with the power to decamate everything in sight. Since then, many more of these monsters, reffered to as Kaiju, followed in the wake of Godzilla's initial attack. From the terror of the skies known as Rodan to the benevolent insect Kaiju known as Mothra, these creatures became such a problem that most of them had to be contained in an island that was established in 1968 and dubbed 'Monster Island.'

Then there was the fact that, ever since the dawn of the metahuman, Earth suddenly became one giant bullseye for malevolent forces from the stars above. In the past several years, Earth had fallen under seige by not only the Decepticons, but other alien races such as the Kraang, the Cluster and the Gems of Homeworld, not to mention several Kaiju that hailed from the cosmos such as King Ghidorah, Gigan and Orga, and it was quite clear that this wasn't going to be the end of it.

Yes, supervillains, aliens, Kaiju and even the supernatural regularly caused chaos for our little green rock...and that was a problem the head of the Global Justice Network, Dr. Betty Director, intended to solve.


	2. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 1

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea, KP," Ron addressed his girlfriend. "What if they're all no shows?"

While Kim's lover/sidekick had a good point, she didn't want to say anything that would increase her anxiety anymore than it already was. After getting her assignment from Dr. Director, she was admittedly skeptical from the start. While Kim liked the idea of being a part of a team that could defend the earth, she knew that forming said team was easier said than done. While heroes that the Director had first picked to help form this team were all astonishing in their owns rights, they weren't exactly part of a group to begin with, and some of them preferred it that way.

"They'll show up, Ron," she assured both her boyfriend and herself. "Trust me, this will work."

"But Kim, these guys are all solo acts with big egos," Ron pointed out. "It's like that band, The Eagles, all over again. Only this time they have superpowers."

"Ron, this is not like The Eagles," Kim denied before muttering under her breath. "At least I hope not..."

"And another thing," Ron furthered. "Why did we invite them all to your house?"

Even though Dr. Director was the one who gave Kim this mission, the teen superhero carried out her assignment as she saw fit. The original meeting place that the head of the GJN intended to be was one of their bases, but Kim refused to hold the meeting there, stating that it might scare off the heroes. So, it was decided by Kim that the place they would meet would be her very own home. So, the director's agents reached out to the first few heroes who would meet Kim's home in Middleton.

"I wanted them to feel safe here," Kim said. "They wouldn't come anywhere near somewhere like a military base. These guys aren't like the Autobots or the Joes. Most of them are teens like us."

"Okay, yeah, but what about the super-fight?" her sidekick/lover mentioned.

"Yeah, fight!" Rufus squeaked out.

"What fight?" Kim question.

"Come on, KP, haven't you read a comic before?" Ron chastised before explaining. "It's super-hero 101: Whenever two or more guys in tights and spandex are together, nine times out of ten it turns into one big brawl between everybody, and I don't think your house has hero insurance."

"Ron, there is not going to be a fight," Kim stated adamantly.

"Well, that depends on who you invited," came a sudden voice.

The two teens looked up to see the source of the voice was from none other than Danny Phantom. The half-host hailed from the town of Amity Park, a hot spot for spectral activity for years. Danny was the second of the metahumans to appear shortly after creation of the Powerpuff Girls, and his reputation as a hero skyrocketed quickly. Granted, there was a period in the early days of his career were he was thought to be a menace to society, but that changed when he stopped a massive ecto-meteor from destroying the planet. Since then, he was treated like the hero he was always known to be around the world. Danny floated downward and landed in front of of the two other teens, who were still amazed that the ghostly protector had actually arrived.

"It's nice to meet you both in person," Danny greeted with a held out his hand. "Uh, do I call you Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable or something?"

"Kim's fine by me," the fellow teen hero replied, returning the handshake. "And it's nice to meet you as well."

"I'd like to be called Mr. Stoppable," Ron commented before getting a look from his girlfriend.

Just then, the sound of what could only be described as a jet engine roared over the the young agent's house. Everyone looked up to see a large, hot pink jet fly over house.

"Who the hell is that?" Danny asked, clearly dumbstruck by the sight.

"That would be another one of our guests for tonight," Kim mentioned.

The jet flew downward toward the house before suddenly changing into a pink car which parked itself in front of Kim's home, allowing it's driver to dramatically jump out of the vehicle for all to see. This was Shezow. The heroine of the city of Megadale, Australia. Shezow had apparently been around since the dawn of man, but it was always passed down from one generation to the next. The latest Shezow was younger then her previous incarnations, and was believed to be dead for a short time until resurfacing again, only now she was a tad more...bull-headed in her world saving duties.

What no one knew was that this incarnation of the heroine was not a girl at all, but the nephew of the previous Shezow who had in fact died. Since his aunt's death, the boy, known as Guy Hampton, was trying to keep up appearances that Shezow was alive and well with the help of his twin sister Kelley and best friend Maz.

"Look's like I made it," the pink-clad heroine declared in voice that almost sounded male. "One question: Is there gonna be food? Because I'm starving!"

Before Kim could answer her, another figure came down from the sky. This newcomer was indeed a hero, but she was by no means human like the rest. This was XJ-9, or as she preferred to be called, Jenny. She was the protector of the town of Termerton, but her exploits were global as well. From stopping an alien invasion to throwing a giant killer robot into the sun, Jenny was a true hero and a real force to be reckoned with.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I was busy saving some scientists from an avalanche in the Himalayas. Had to fight a yeti too."

"Smoke Bomb!" a voice suddenly cried out.

Everyone turned to see a cloud of orange smoke appear before them. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the Ninja of Norrisville. Similar to Shezow, the history of the Ninja was long, though it it only went back to about eight hundred years. But unlike the pin-clad heroine, the Ninja was believed to be immortal. The protector of Norrisville had always been on the GJN's radar, but he had always stayed in the shadows. However, the Ninja had recently been making himself more open,  
thus giving the agency a chance to try and bring him in for this team.

The ninja was not immortal, though. It is a title passed down through the ages. This latest bearer of the mask was a high school freshman by the name of Randy Cunningham. The Ninja attempted to strike a pose to impress the other heroes, but it was only moments later that he was breathing heavily.

"So...many...smoke bombs!" he gasped before addressing everyone. "Uh...hi."

"So, is this everyone?" Danny asked.

"Not yet," Kim corrected. "There's still one more-"

Before Kim could finish her sentence, a winged, red-scaled reptile descended from the sky and landed beside the rest of the group. However, rather than be welcomed by the others, the heroes instantly drew their weapons and prepared to strike down the dragon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy everybody!" Kim said to the others as she and Ron put themselves the two parties. "He's with us."

"You invited a lizard to this thing?" the Ninja asked.

"Yo, I ain't no lizard, fool!" the reptile suddenly stated. "I'm the American Dragon!"

The American Dragon was the protector of the magical creatures that resided in New York City, but what the GJN didn't know was that the dragon was in fact a half-human teen known as Jake Long. Jake's grandfather had insisted that he stay in the shadows in order to better protect the magical realm, but the GJN had finally managed to track him down and talk him into being a part of this meeting. However, he wasn't given a transport to Middleton and instead had to fly here by himself,  
leaving him exhausted.

"Hey, can we can we go inside?" the dragon inquired. "That flight took a lot out of me."

"Of course," Kim replied before turning to everyone else. "Okay, guys, let's go inside. I hope you guys like Bueno Nacho, because I ordered the party-sized dinner for us."

"Eh, it's no PJ McFlubusters, but it'll do," the Ninja shrugged.

The group of heroes went inside. Even though Kim had told her family who was coming to visit tonight, it still surprised them to see a ghost, a robot, a ninja and a literal dragon all sitting at the dinner table eating tacos together. Jim and Tim bugged the super powered visitors for a while until their mother told them to leave Kim and her associates alone. The dinner was a success. The heroes are laughed, joked and told stories of their past exploits to one another like regular people. And, much to Ron's surprise, not even a single punch was thrown that night. It wasn't until an hour into the dinner that Kim brought up the reason for this gathering of heroes.

"I guess now is a good time as any to get down to business," she began. "First off I want to thank you all for coming. It's a good sign for things to come."

"Easy there, Kim, we haven't signed off anything yet," Danny reminded.

"Yeah, what's this all about anyway?" the Ninja added.

"I'm sure you guys are aware that you aren't the only superheroes out there these days," Kim said. "The world is filling up with more and more metahumans every day. Some good, some bad. Which is why the GJN has asked me to help form a team to better protect the planet."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to stop you right there," the protector of Norrisville suddenly spoke up. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that none of us like the idea of being controlled by anyone, let alone the GJN."

"Yeah, government agencies and me don't mix," Danny agreed.

"Ditto," Jenny furthered.

The heroes had a point. Danny had been hounded by the agency known as the Guys in White while Jenny was plagued by the now defunct Skyway Patrol, who were dismantled after letting one to many alien invasions happen on their watch, the Triceratons' siege of Manhattan being the final straw. Kim also had to understand that none of these heroes had someone governing how they should be a hero. She had to clear the air here and now in order to keep the peace.

"It's not like that," Kim assured. "The Global Justice Network isn't going to have anyone give up their secret identities or tell them how they should do their jobs. They only want to organize us into a team to better protect the planet."

"As long as they can still call the shots, right?" Danny assumed. "What if they tell us to carry out a mission that we don't want to do, or keep us from going somewhere that we need to be?"

"It won't come to that," Kim explained. "Because we'll be in charge of the team."

Everyone was taken aback by that statement. The fact that the GJN was giving this much power to the heroes was astonishing to them. However, they were still a tad unconvinced.

"The six of us will be the heads of this team," Kim added further. "We'll call the shots and all we'll need to do in turn is stay in close touch with Global Justice on every mission so they can assist us."

"Don't you mean seven?" the Dragon mention, pointing to Ron as he did.

"Nah, it's cool," Ron answered. "I'm kinda the wrong guy to give any sort of authority to. Perfect example: I was a manager at Bueno Nacho and went power mad. Nearly fired KP to."

"As I was saying," his lover cut in cut in. "The GJN don't want to control us, they want to help us be more effective. The world is full of dangers that not one of us can stand alone against. We need to stand as a united force against any future threat."

"And what happens if Dr. Director doesn't like how we're doing things?" Danny questioned.

"And what happens if we say no?" the Dragon added on.

"I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen," Kim swore. "And to answer your question, you'll be left alone the moment you walk out of that door. No spying, no threats, no nothing. And when you feel ready, you can come back and join the team at any time."

The other heroes looked at one another, as if they were silently wondering if this was all on the up and up. Granted, none of them liked the idea of answering to the GJN, but Kim did have a point. The world was slowly filling up with new threats everyday, and if they wanted to stop them, then they'd have to do so together.

"I'm in," Danny stated.

"Me too," Jenny added.

"Same," Randy said.

"Count me in," Shezow mentioned.

"Likewise," the Dragon answered.

"Great!" Kim said, happy that the mission was a success. "I want to show you all something I've been saving."

She then pulled up her wrist communicator.

"Go ahead, Wade,"

Kim's tech, Wade, then pulled up a small little antenna from the wrist-communicator. It then suddenly flash a light that instantly changed the dining room into a the inside of a space station.

"What the juice?!" the Ninja exclaimed in shock. "Did we just teleport?!"

"No, this is a holo-projection of our new base," the young agent corrected. "Welcome to Skyward Tower."

The newly formed team were in total disbelief. None of them could ever imagine that they would be able to have a space station of their own before, and while it was clear from some of the damage the interior had that there had to be some repairs done, it was nothing that they couldn't fix.

"This used to be a space station that belonged to Skyway Patrol," Kim continued. "But, during the Lowardian invasion, it was heavily damaged and had to be abandoned. Since then, the GJN took possession of the station and have been fixing it up. I know it's not pretty to look at now, but I'm told that it'll be ready for us to move into in about a month. Wheeljack and Breaker have been heading the repairs, so I'm sure it'll done sooner than that."

"Wait, did you say Wheeljack and Breaker?" the Ninja asked. "As in the Autobot and G.I. Joe Wheeljack and Breaker?"

"Yeah, they signed on to be apart of this team along with the rest of the Autobots and G.I. Joe" Kim answered. "Along with the Earth Corps."

"You mean I'm going to be on a team with Optimus Prime?!" Jenny squealed in shock. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Holy crap, I'm going to be working with Gung-Ho!" the Ninja cheered.

"I thought you'd be more of a Snake Eyes fan," Shezow stated.

"No, what makes you say that?" the hero of Norrisville denied, making the heroine roll her eyes at that.

"Before you guys start celebrating, there's something you all have to do," Kim cut in as she switched off the holo-projection. "There's several more people that the GJN want to be a part of this team. I need you all to find them and try to convince them to join up with us."

She then took out some files and passed them around to everyone.

"We need to get as many people as we can to sign on with us," she furthered. "The more word spread about this team the better."

"Quick question: what are we calling this team anyway?" the Dragon inquired.

"I'm...not sure" the redhead admitted. "I'm not good with names."

"Eh, don't worry about it right now," Shezow mentioned. "The way I see it, we've got from now until infinity to think of something."

And like that, a name for the team came to Danny.

"Guys..." he began. "I think I got the perfect name for us..."

And like that, the Infinity League was born.


	3. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 2

* * *

If Randy had known that he'd be flying to France via a GJN transport jet and going to separate locations in the country all in the span of one day, he wouldn't have lied and said that he could speak French just to try and one up his super powered peers. Now, here he was, running around like a shoob in Paris as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the search for the other heroes he had been tasked to recruit into this new initiative that he had been roped into. If the Ninja was being perfectly honest with himself, he still wasn't 100% behind this union between the Global Justice Network and the world's superheroes. Hell, he wasn't even fully onboard to work with other heroes at this point.

In truth, Randy preferred being a solo act. He got things done that way. There was no one there to back him up when he fought the evil version of Julian...Okay, so the Sorcerer kind of helped out a bit, but he was going to turn on him anyway if he wasn't greeted by his other half. The point being is that the protector of Norrisville didn't need someone else helping him out with something he could easily do himself. Besides, he hated the idea of sharing the spotlight with someone else, let alone a whole team of people for that matter. There was also the matter of being in a less than a good mood at the moment due to his recent break up with his crush, Theresa Fowler.

The young couple had only been dating for a little over three months, but the pain of losing her still hurt him none the less. He loved Theresa, but the city still needed protecting from Mcfist and the occasional super villain who wandered in from another city to try and lay claim to Norrisville. Because of his duties as the Ninja, it cause him to be apart from the baton twirler he loved dearly, and while Howard still had his back and gave excuses as to where Randy had run off to without giving a reason, eventually Theresa could no longer keep being in a relationship with someone who wasn't there for her. Randy wanted to tell the girl why he had to keep disappearing on her, but he knew that if he did he'd lose the title of the Ninja, and with it, leave Norrisville at risk for whatever new dangers may be lurking in the shadows.

Just then, he heard his phone go off. At first, he thought that it was Theresa, but after seeing the name, he saw that it was Howard. No doubt his heavyset friend was calling to ask when he'd be back so they could play the latest version of Grave Puncher.

"Hey, are you gonna be back soon?" Howard's voice asked over the phone. "I got Grave Puncher One: Remastered Edition ready to go."

'Yep, called it,' the Ninja mentally noted to himself before speaking. "I'll be back soon, I just gotta talk to these super shoobs in Paris, then I can go back home."

"You're lucky that the GJN is covering for you right now or your mom would squish you like a bug if she knew you were in another country," the ginger replied before adding "By the way, if you could bring me back a butt load of eclairs, that'd be great."

"Oh yeah, Howard, I'll put that on my list of things to do right up there with trying to find a bunch of spandex wearing jerks who I can't speak a lick of honk'in French to!" Randy shouted into the phone.

"Jeez dude, calm down," Howard said. "You don't have to turn on me."

"I'm sorry bro, it's just that between this and me and Theresa breaking up, I've been under a lot of stress," the protector of Norrisville replied.

"Eh, bring some eclairs and some baguettes and we'll call it even," Howard mentioned. "Oh, and some quiche would be great to."

"I'll do that right after I'm done with the guys I was told to talk to," Randy offered. "Assuming I do find them at all."

"Speaking of which, how goes your little hero club your putting together?" the heavyset teen asked curiously. "What's Danny Phantom like in person? I heard he's a total douche!"

"Nah, Danny's cool. Kim Possible's the one with a stick up her ass," the Ninja confirmed. "You'd think saving the world on a regular basis would make someone less of a hardass."

"Yeah, go figure," Howard agreed simply. "So, you recruited anyone yet?"

"Just some guys from this school who call themselves 'the Lyoko Warriors,'" the protector of Norrisville answered. "I don't know why GJN wanted them anyway. They all look like a bunch of regular assholes. Especially this one named Ulrich. That dude was a total tool. I'm lucky they knew English, or I'd have been boned."

"So, who are you trying to talk to now?" Howard inquired.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir," Randy answered. "And so far I haven't been find a single spot or claw of either of them."

"Well, maybe if you were as good at this whole 'stealth thing' like a real ninja, then you'd know that we've been tailing for about six blocks now," came a female voice.

Randy turned around to see the two heroes he had been sent to recruit into the intuitive. Ladybug and Cat Noir were relatively new on the scene much like Randy was at the Ninja, though people knew of the hero of Norrisville due to his exploits throughout history. The crime fighting duo sized the Ninja up all the while Randy could only stare back at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh...I'm gonna have to call you back," He slowly said into the phone before hanging up and speaking to the other heroes. "Um, hi I'm-"

"The Ninja of Norrisville, we know," Ladybug answered. "And as you can see, we can speak English."

"So you don't have to butcher our language," Cat Noir teased with a grin.

"Thanks for that," Randy commented.

"So, why are you here?" the bug-themed heroine questioned suspiciously. "You're a long way home, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I've got a good reason for that...kinda," the Ninja answered. "See, I've been sent here by the Global Justice Network to be a part of a team we're putting together."

"A team?" Cat Noir repeated with interest in his voice.

"Who's on it?" Ladybug questioned further.

"Well, so far there's just me, Kim Possible and her boyfriend, Danny Phantom, the American Dragon, and XJ-9, but now that I think about that we may have some more members since then," the hero of Norrisville listed off.

The heroic duo simply stood there appearing stunned by the names that the Ninja had justed mentioned before finally speaking, or better put, fangirling.

"Danny Phantom?!" Cat Noir shouted in surprised.

"Kim Possible?!" Ladybug squealed in joy.

"Uh...yeah, they're on the team," Randy slowly confirmed, caught off guard by their reaction. "So, uh, you guys want in?"

"Absolutely!" the two said in joyous unison.

"Huh, well that was easy," the Ninja noted. "Well, I'll just tell Dr. Director that your in and then I can-"

" _Sorry I'm late,_ " another female voice spoke up in French. " _I got here as soon as I could._ "

Randy watched as a third costumed heroine jumped down to join Ladybug and her partner. The newcomer's costume was like that of a fox with what looked like a flute of some sort strapped to her back. It took Randy a moment to realize that this was one of the newest heroes to work alongside Paris's protectors known as Rena Rouge. Randy had heard that a fourth hero named Carapace had also joined their ranks, but right now the young hero could care less about meeting him, for he was too caught up in staring at the fox-themed heroine.

" _It's okay, Rena, it's just a false alarm,_ " Ladybug assured in her native language. " _This is the Ninja of Norrisville. He's come here to recruit us to a new team he's a part of_."

" _That's awesome. You already know I'm in, girl,_ " Rena said before facing the Ninja. " _It's an honor to meet you, Ninja._ "

Randy could only stand there and stare at her, not only because he was too caught up in her beauty to even so much as think, but also because she was still speaking French to him.

"Oops, my bad, you must not speak our language," the illusionist realized as she now spoke in English. "Is this better?"

"Y-yeah, way better," Randy finally replied after finally coming to his senses. "I'm the Ninja, by the way-uh, but you already knew that!"

If he wasn't wearing a mask that was covering his entire face, the other heroes could've easily seen Randy blushing like crazy. He was never like this around most girls, but this masked heroine seemed to ensnare his heart with merely a look.

"Weren't you going to call your boss and tell her we're in?" Cat Noir reminded.

"Oh, yeah! I'll get right on that ASAP!" Randy quickly answered as he tried to remain focused. "But I was wondering: I've never been to Paris before, maybe you could show me the sight, Rena?"

"I'd love to," the fox-themed hero answered with a warm smile. "But you better keep up"

Before Randy ask what she meant by that, Rena had suddenly leapt clear over him and landed on the rooftop of the neighboring building. She then turned around and gave the fellow teen hero a 'come and get me' grin before running off. Smiling like a school boy under his mask, Randy through his scarf out to grab onto a nearby antenna to pull him over to the other building before giving chase, leaving Cat Noir and Ladybug alone.

" _Should we go after them?_ " Cat asked.

" _Nah, let them go,_ " his partner told him. " _I got a feeling we'd just be the third wheel._ "

On the inside though, Mariette couldn't help but smile at the thought of Alya finding what could be the perfect boyfriend for her. Now if only she and Adrien could get together...


	4. Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 3

* * *

Somewhere in Alberta, Canada...

Will continued to trudge the snow, shrugging off the intense fall cold as he did. Every GJN agent had to go through weather training to make themselves more adapt at working in even the most intense of environmental conditions. As the young agent moved through the snowy wilderness, his eyes carefully scanned the surrounding area for any signs of movement hidden between the trees, clutching his sidearm tightly in his hand as he did. He knew that he wasn't alone out here. Not only that, but he was being hunted as well. Will kept his wits about him, knowing that the thing that was stalking him from the shadows was something not to be trifled with.

Will grimaced, but not from the biting sting of the icy winds that wiped across his face. No, it was for a different reason. He had been sent out by Dr. Director personally as part of his latest assignment to recruit some rather...interesting new agents for the Global Justice Network. It was all a part of another agenda the director had in mind along with this new initiative she had planned alongside the superheroes, only she didn't want this to be publicly known. Will wasn't exactly onboard for this idea, and even less for being being put in charge of it, but he trusted the director word and went along with it. So far, he had managed to recruit four of the people, if you wanted to call them that, Betty had in mind into this new team, but the fifth person he was was searching for was making it difficult for him to track her down.

For three weeks now, he and his 'team' had been tracking the final candidate for the squad. They had been following a trail of blood and carnage that ran from Louisiana, to Wisconsin, to Michigan to finally here in the candidate's home country of Canada. Before Will and his team went in, Dr. Director sent a squad of well armed troops in first to retrieve the girl they were searching for. They haven't reported in for three days now. So, here he was. Walking through the woods, all the while being stalked by the very person he had been searching for.

"Agent Du, report," the Director's voice said via the COMM-link in his ear. "Have you located the target?"

"She's close, ma'am," Will replied. "Very close."

"Did you find any sign of Tango Squad?" his boss inquired.

"Only the parts she didn't like," he informed her. "This only furthers the reason why we shouldn't have these...things in the GJN."

"We've been over this, Will," Dr. Director said. "Their abilities could make them all vital assets for Global Justice. Besides, if that organization in London can use soldiers like these, why can't we?"

Before Will could reply, he heard a deep growl coming from the woods around him. Acting on instinct alone, the young agent drew readied his sidearm and took aim into the woods.

"Who's hunting who?" he asked.

Suddenly, a mass of reddish brown fur exploded out of the woods in a burst of speed that took the GJN agent by surprise. The creature swatted the gun out of his hand and lifted him into the air by his throat with its claws before roughly pinning him against the tree. The beast was five-foot-five in height by Will's best guess and covered in fur. The creature was female in nature, but this was no human by any means of the imagination. Her fur-covered body was well built and she wore a tattered blue jean jacket over her chest and a pair of torn jeans over her lower body. Her yellow eyes blazed with fury as she bared her like canine-like fangs to the agent. However, rather than show fear, Will kept a strong and stoic face to his captor.

"You must be Winnie," he began. "I've been looking for you for a while now."

"I've noticed," the werewolf growled back. "Thanks for the snacks by the way. Those morons with the guns were delicious. Word of advice: Next time when you send me someone new to play with, make sure they're carrying bullets that could actually hurt me."

"Sending those men to get you was my director's idea, not mine," Agent Du corrected. "I think she wanted to test you more than capture you, and it's safe to say that you passed."

"Cute," Winnie scoffed. "Now, before I split you open, I just gotta know: Why go through all this trouble to find me? You don't smell like someone from the Guys in White or from Iscariot, so who are you?"

"My name is Agent Will Du, and I work for the Global Justice Network," the GJN agent introduced. "And I've been sent here to recruit you into a special task force we've been building."

"Do I look like a team player to you?" Winnie pointed out sarcastically.

"Well, I assmue that you are, considering that you were at Miss Grimwood's Academy," Will commented.

Winnie let out a wolf-like snarl before tightening her grip on Will's throat.

"How the hell do you know about that?" she demanded, bearing her fangs as she did.

"We have our ways," Agent Du assured. "We know that you, along with several other non-human students, went to Grimwood's school to learn to control yours powers as well as learn to coexist with mankind in the process. We also know that it was difficult for you to be in human society due to your rare strain of Lycantrophy that prevented you from turning into a human."

Winnie growled again at that, but said nothing. Miss Grimwood's Academy was indeed a school for monsters who wished to remain hidden from the world of man, and with such monster hunting grounds such as the Guys in White, Iscariot and Hellsing, not to mention one mysterious group of hunters who took her fellow monsters' skulls and spinal cords as trophies, it was good idea to stay in the shadows. But it was harder for Winnie to do so due to her aforementioned genetic defect that kept her from ever having a human form.

It had been that way ever since she was born into a family of Lycans who did not share her ailment. So, in an effort to keep her safe, her parents sent her to Grimwood's school, where she learned to live with her state of being. She even made a few friends along the way, friends whom she had long since had no contact with over the years. Since then, Winnie had been living in the wilderness like the animal she had always been.

"You were a part of a team that fought to protect the world of monsters from mankind," Will continued. "My director believes that you could be a vital assets to GJN."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that, boy scout," Winnie answered dryly before showing him her claws. "Got any last words?"

"Just one," the young agent said. "Now!"

Before Winnie could figure out why her prey had said that, she was suddenly flung backwards by an unseen force that sent her into the snow. With an angered snarl, she jumped back to her feet with her claws and fangs at the ready. Suddenly, a pair of bandages shot out of the ground and constricted around her around wrists, forcing her to her knees with one good strong yank as they did. Winnie snarled and snapped in anger, furious to sink her teeth into whoever had ambushed her.

"Well, well, well, still a hothead, huh Winnie?" came a voice in a teasing tone. "Nice to know that somethings never change"

Winnie instantly stopped her tantrum when she heard that voice and gasped at it, unable to believe who it was. Just then, a ghost with a blue streak in her white hair wearing a tattered blue shirt and white boots materialized in front of her. Following the ghost's sudden appearance, a female vampire, mummy and Frankenstein monster slowly emerged from the shadows. Winnie was in total shock. She simply couldn't believe who was now standing before her.

"Why Winnie, you look like you've seen a ghost," the ghost joked before letting out a cackle of delight, much to the chagrin of the others.

"Yep, it's defiantly you alright, Phantasma," the she-wolf said as she was released from her bounds before looking over to the others. "It's great to see all of you."

"It's most spectacular to be reunited with you again, my old chum," the Franken monster, Elsa, greeted much to the confusion of the werewolf. "Oh, don't worry yourself my friend. I recently replaced my old, shall we say, defective, brain with a new and improved one."

"Yeah, she's gone from moron to math whiz like that," Phantasma mentioned, snapping her fingers to empathize the point.

"While I find Phantasma's description of my metal rebirth rather crass, she's not far off in that regard," the patch work monster commented.

"Hey, as long as you can still hit stuff really hard, I could care less," Winnie regarded before looking over to the mummy. "It's good to see you too, Tanis."

"You too, Winnie," the mummy, named Tanis, answered with a smile.

"It's fangtastic to see you again, Winnie," the vampire, Sibella, said with a fang-filled grin.

"Ugh, you're still saying that, 'Bella?" the she-wolf groaned. "I told you before, it's a lame catchphrase."

"As I recall, you use to say 'Let's go Ghouls!' as our teams battle cry," the vampire reminded her.

"Hey, it got us all jazzed up, didn't it?" Winnie defended before asking "So, what are you guys all doing here, anyway?"

It was then that the werewolf instantly understood what was going on.

"Oh, wait, don't tell me," she groaned. "You're all working for this tool, aren't you?"

"This 'tool' can hear you," Will informed her. "And yes, your friends signed on with our new task force"

"So, your going to be protecting the humans now?" Winnie gathered before looking back at Sibella. "Jesus Christ, Sibella, you trying to be like your dad or something?"

"In case you've forgotten, we fought for a world where monsters and humans could coexist in peace," Elsa told the she-wolf. "A world, may I add, that has changed greatly in the past few years."

"Yeah, space aliens and superheroes as far as the eye can see," Winnie said drylyb with an eye roll. "What a time to be alive."

"Hey, that's offensive to those of us who are living-impaired!" Phantasma told her in a mock offended tone. "Besides, there's a been a ton of new heroes who are monsters out there. You got Danny Phantom, who saved the whole planet once, not to mention all those reports of dragons and gargoyles saving people in New York."

"And don't forget Godzilla," Tanis furthered.

"The point is, Winnie, that it's different now than it was back then," Sibella reasoned. "Agent Du says we'll still be working in the shadows, but now we'll be fighting for an even bigger cause this time."

"Your missions will be strictly off the record and known only to a select few. Not even the hero community will know who you are," Will explained.

"I'm guessing that there's a reason for that," Winnie surmised.

Will paused for a moment, mentally debating on weather or not to say anything further.

"We're not just a black-ops team, Winnie," Sibella suddenly spoke up. "We're meant to be a deterrent in the event of a hero going rogue."

Winnie was was intrigued to say the least. She had no love for the heroes that had been appearing all around the world. In her eyes, the werewolf saw them was doing more harm than good and it was only a matter of time before one of them did something completely irresponsible with their powers and would, in turn, put the world in danger because of it.

"So, I get to hang with my old team and maybe kill some prick in spandex?" she gathered with fang-filled smirk. "Where do I sign up?"


	5. Part 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 4

* * *

Black Hat was by no means a 'people person.' Hell, he could barely tolerate his underlings for more than a hour at a time. However, the arms dealer understood the power in unity, and what kind of danger that unity held if used by wrong people. The wrong people in this perspective would be the superhero community. Now it was an unspoken truth, but Black Hat loved superheroes, but not in the way one might think. The villainous arms dealer kept a close watch on any and all new super-humans that would fight for the forces for good. This meant new villains who wanted to see them dead, which, in turn, meant new costumers for Black Hat's organization to sell to.

The demonic villain sold weapons, gadgets and various doomsday devices to some of the most wicked villains on Earth. From Senior Siniestro to even Lord Zedd himself, there wasn't a death ray that a villain used that didn't have his fingerprints on it. Yes, business was good, but recently Black Hat had been hearing whispers that made him weary about his organization's future. According to some of his inside sources within the GJN, Dr. Director was planning to form a massive team of superheroes that would globally respond to any and all threats posed by supervillains. This troubled the demonic salesman, for he knew that if such a team was formed, there wouldn't be any of his clients out on the streets to buy his products. Even more so, there was a chance that, with these heroes' help, the GJN could finally be able to shut his organization down for good.

Yes, unity was a powerful thing. Which was why Black Hat was starting to consider making a team of his own. Or, better put, a Society...


	6. Part 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 5

* * *

Admittedly, when Dr. Director first conceived this radical idea to construct a new super-max prison, the world leaders were a tad apprehensive to say the least, not just because of what the cost would be, but where the head of the GJN wanted to construct it. It took days of arguing with the UN council, but Dr. Director finally got her wish to build her prison. However, there was still the matter of being granted access to the location of where to build the structure, and for that to happen, she would need to personally speak with rulers of the land so to speak.

"I'm glad you chose to meet with me in person," Dr. Director began as she and her guest spoke privately in her office. "It's important that we make allies with all manner of beings."

"In that we agree," Bishop complimented. "But tell me this: You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to make allies with my people without needing something from us."

The head of the GJN had to give her sources credit, they were right on the money with the intel of Bishop being incredibly intelligent. Like the rest of his race, the Kraang, Bishop had a level of genius level intellect. Thankfully, Bishop, along with his tribe, the Utrom, were a clan of peace-loving Kraang who aided in the fight against their wicked brethren to take back Manhattan from their clutches. However, very little was known about Bishop other than he was not a threat, but his opinion on humans was unknown.

"I'll get straight to the point," Betty said. "I want to build a super-max prison in Dimension X."

While the Utrom's robot body didn't normally show emotions, it did raise it's eyebrows slightly at what Dr. Director had just proposed.

"I see..." Bishop finally said before asking "And what drove you to this decision?"

"The world did, Bishop," the GJN's leader admitted bluntly. "Every day the world, the entire universe even, is filling up with more and more threats that we have to combat. But the problem is that we don't have anywhere to hold these threats for long. No matter where we lock them up, they'll likely just escape and attack us again. I need a place to put these super-villains that they just can't break out of, and even if they do, they'll have nowhere to go."

"Except my home," Bishop remarked. "The Kraang are no longer a threat as they once where, Dr. Director, and my people finally know peace in our world. What you are asking would put countless Utrom lives in danger should one of these super-villains escape imprisonment."

"Which is why I want you to run the prison," the director answered. "Dimension X is your home and you know it better than any of my agents ever will. You and your people will have full run of the facility. Your people can't be bribed or threatened, and you'll be putting the Utroms in a good light after everything the Kraang did in New York."

Bishop remained silent for several moments as he mentally mulled the proposition in his head before finally giving his answer.

"I must first speak to the Utrom council about your plans director, but you'll have my support," he confirmed. "I will do anything to keep the Utroms from sharing the same fate as our counterparts."

"Excellent, thank you for your cooperation," Dr. Director said with a strong handshake. "Welcome to the GJN, Warden Bishop."


	7. Part 6

**Author's note: Okay, now for this chapter, given what properties are in use here, I feel the need to give a head's up that the violence had to be toned up a bit. Don't worry, this will be the only segment that does this, so I doubt it'll warrant the rating going up, but if anyone's squeamish to this kind of thing, be warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 6

* * *

It almost seemed as though history was repeating itself as some kind of cruel joke in Lucy's eyes.

Everything went black during the incident that cost the Diclonius Queen her second horn, leading her to assume that the assault team that confronted her had managed to kill her. However, when her blood red eyes awakened, she was in for quite the surprise. Not because of the situation she found herself in, she was used to being restrained in a straight jacket and trapped in a cage. No, it was practically everything that coresponded afterward.

Once she awakened, a human guard was standing before her, obviously petrified over the fact that a being that could tear him apart without so much as lifting a finger had woken up. Three questions were on Lucy's mind, and she demanded to know the answers.

First, where was she?

The guard hesitantly answered that she had been in a coma for the past four months and was being kept in a top secret facility in the United States. By whom, he didn't specify, leading to her second question.

Was he working for the same individuals who captured and tortured her the first time?

Simply put, he wasn't, and Lucy could tell that he wasn't lying. His life did depend on his answers, so why would he? He then tried to put his superiors in good faith by explaining to her that, while they were researching the Diclonius Virus like her previous captors, their methods weren't any where near as extreme. The Diclonius couldn't care less, though. She was still seen as just a lab rat being experimented on by humans that continue to fear what they don't understand.

It was at that moment that she asked her final question: Where's Kouta?

Little did the guard know that his answer would end up sealing his fate and the fate of so many others.

A month prior, a cosmic Kaiju by the name of Orga started a rampage all across Japan, eventually finding itself in Kamakura. Mayu just barely survived the onslaught, Nana went missing...and Yuka and Kouta were killed. To valididate his claims, the guard made the foolish decision of showing her a report that displayed the ruins of the Maple House.

Never mind the fact that she had just heard a tale of a monster descending from the stars above to wreak havoc on the world, what really mattered is that the one she had loved most dearly, the one who gave her the only happy memories in the hellish nightmare that was her life, was dead. Then, before the guard could comprehend the mixture of sadness and rage the Diclonius Queen was feeling right now, his head was suddenly pulled off of his body with a fountain of blood erupting from his neck.

So, once again, here she was, slaughtering her way through dozens upon dozens of helpless soldiers who tried in vain to stop her, her regained ability to use her vectors a sign that her horns had healed in the past four months. It was practically the same song and dance she went through escaping the facility in Japan. Decapitating, disembowling and hacking the soldiers that attempted to gun her down to pieces as she strolled down the cold, blood soaked hallways, all with an emotionless look on her face. Business as usual...

That was, until she reached a door that she assumed would be the exit.

Once her vectors tore the metal door off of its hinges, rather than the blinding sunlight meeting her eyes, she instead found a bio-lab with several cryo-tubes lined up against the back wall. Curiosity got the best of Lucy as she entered the dimly lit room, approaching the tube in the middle. The glass window was completely fogged, meaning she couldn't see what was inside. Above the window were the words 'Unknown Lifeform: Antarctica - 1982.'

Interestingly, right next to the container was a tape recorder that appeared to be right out of the year displayed on the tube. Perplexed, the mutant picked it up and played the tape that was inside it.

"I'm gonna hide this tape when I'm finished. If none of us make it, at least there'll be some kind of record. The storm's been hitting us hard now for fourty-eight hours. We still have nothing to go on."

*click*

"One other thing: I think it rips through your clothes when it takes you over. Windows found some shredded long johns, but the nametag was missing. They could be anybody's. Nobody...nobody trusts anyone now, and we're all very tired."

*click*

"There's nothing else I can do, just wait...R.J. MacReady, helicopter pilot, US outpost number 31."

*click*

Though this pilot's recordings didn't go into anything specific, Lucy could sense the tension, exhaustion and slight fear in his voice as he no doubt was reffering to whatever creature was locked inside this cryo-tube. She briefly considered opening it and leave the humans to their own devices...

Until she caught a glimpse of the tube next to it on her right.

Unlike the one she was previously observing, she could plainly see what was inside the container: The face of a hulking, monstrosity of a man, if you could call it that, that had all but completely rotted away and had semblances of a mishaped skull. Above the glass window were the words 'Subject X.' Like the unknown lifeform, a tape recorder was placed beside the tube. Once again, the Diclonius curiously picked up and played the tape inside.

"Subject update one. This is Doctor Herbert West speaking. Subject X. Real name: Jason Voorhees. Born on June 13th, 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Since birth, Jason was afflicted with severe Hydrocephalus, resulting in an abnormally large head and several mental disabilities. In the summer of 1957, while attending Camp Crystal Lake in Cunningham County, New Jersey, Jason, attempting to evade several of his peers who had regularly bullied him, was thrown into the lake and seemingly drowned. The counselors who were tasked with watching the children were unable to stop this as they were busy having sexual intercorse in the woods."

Hearing of how this boy was tormented and eventually drowned simply because he was different instantly triggered flashbacks of Lucy's time in the orphanage in Kamakura where the children would harass and torment her on a regular basis, going as far as to bludgeon a puppy she had befriended to death, all because of a pair of horns on her head.

"The camp was shut down soon afterward despite the boy's body having never been found. Pamela, who had worked as a cook at the time, went mad with grief and went on two seperate killing sprees. One the following summer, when the establishment reopened, only to be shut down again when she murdered two counselors, and the other twenty-one years later when, in another atempt to reopen the camp, she claimed seven more lives. She was then decapitated by a counselor by the name of Alice Hardy. However, somehow, Jason was still alive and witnessed her mother's death. Apparently consumed by vengeance, he went on a murderous rampage over the years, including an incident in Manhattan in 1989 and an incident in Springwood, Ohio in 2003. The current death toll is 126, though it is thought that he may have killed hundreds more."

"Jason posesses a quality unlike any we have ever witnessed. Simply put, he cannot die. Despite having thought to have been killed on several occasions, somehow, he keeps coming back time and time again. So, we will study him day and night to see just what it is that causes this until we get an answer. Something, I am certain, the Director will be very pleased to know."

*click*

Pity.

That was all Lucy could feel towards the creature trapped inside this frozen prison of his. She saw a lot of herself in him. Someone who couldn't fit it to humanity's 'perfect' perception of themselves and was singled out out of fear and misunderstanding. Someone who was nothing to them but a science experiment they could toy around with to see what makes them tick. So, wasting no time mulling it over, her vectors proceeded to slice the container open to allow the liquid nitrogen that surrounded Jason to start thawing and eventually free him.

It was at that moment that Lucy noticed a smaller container placed next to the cryo-tube. Inside it: A goalie mask and a blood stained machette. She then used her vectors to open the container and grabbed them before placing them in front of Jason's still frozen body. Feeling as though she had wasted enough time inside this lab, the Diclonius slowly walked out the room, failing to notice Jason's right fingers twitching slightly.

As Lucy continued her bloody rampage, she had eventually finally come across the emergancy exit to this hellhole she found herself it. She was just about to tear it off of its hinges when...

"Freeze!"

The Diclonius turned to see a squad of GJN soldiers before her in a hallway, weapons drawn and ready to take her down. They clearly knew that her vectors could only extend to two meters given that they maintained a safe distance away from her. So, she reacted by swiftly using her invisible weapons to slash a control pannel beside her, causing a door to slam down from the ceiling, seperating the mutant from the human soldiers.

"Miner, get over there and get that door open before she escapes!" one of the men shouted.

"B-but Sargent Cunningham, what if she-" the soldier named Miner attempted to reason.

"That door is solid titanium, her vectors won't penetrate them," the sargent interrupted. "Now hurry or the Director will have our asses for this!"

The soldier obliged, dashing towards the door in a vain attempt to get it open. Lucy was about to just leave when something she saw through the glass window of the door caught her eye.

Behind the soldiers was a flickering light, one that briefly revealed to only the Diclonius Queen with every flash a large figure wearing a tattered jacket and a decayed goalie mask while carrying a blood stained machette. Unlike how it appeared when Lucy first found it, however, the machette now had splatters of fresh blood all over it. The men on the other side knew not who was standing behind them and were only focused on getting the door open...until they swore that they heard a mysterious sound echo in the wind.

 _Ch-ch-ch-ch...Ha-ha-ha-ha_

It was at that moment that the light revealing the figure went dead. The soldier that was closest to it then flinched all of a sudden, catching the attention of his commrades once they turned around.

"Savini, what's wrong?" Sargent Cunningham asked.

No response.

"Savini, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Once again, nothing.

"Miller, Kruz, go check on him."

As the men identified as Miller and Kruz approached their fellow soldier, Miner was still focused on getting the door open when he suddenly heard a tap against the glass window. He looked up to see Lucy gazing upon him with zero emotion in her blood red eyes.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't answer immediately while Kruz and Miller continued to approach Savini.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Miller asked.

He reached his hand towards Savivi's shoulder, tapping it...only for Savini to suddenly fall fowrdards, and once he hit the ground...the sliced top half of his head slumped off, a pool of blood finally starting to form as the horrified Miller and Kruz looked down at the corpse, slack-jawed and hyperventilating. Because of this, they had no time to react when two hands emerged from the shadows and grabbed their necks.

It was then that Lucy finally answered Miner's question.

"You're all doomed."

Suddenly, the hands that grabbed them forced Kruz and Miller's heads against each other with such force that they practically exploded, causing the walls to be partially drenched in red. Once the corpses of their friends fell to the floor, the terrified soldiers watched as the now freed Jason Voorhees finally emerged from the shadows, his right hand tightly gripping his machette and a look of unbridled rage in his partially obscured eyes.

"FIRE!" Cunningham practically screamed.

The soldiers started to riddle Jason with bullets, but not a single one caused him to so much as flinch or even bleed. As they continued their futile effort, the curse of Crystal Lake started marching towards his newest victims, slashing his machette vertically towards one's head, causing it to slice in half. He then pulled his weapon out and swung it at another soldier, slitting his neck open and causing him to start bleeding out.

"HELP US!" Miner shouted at Lucy as he started despirately banging his hand against the door. "PLEASE!"

Meanwhile, Jason had just tore the lower jaw off of his next victim before suddenly ramming it into his eyes. Afterward, he proceeded to cut another's arm off with his blade. As he started to scream in agony, the undead killer then punched a hole into his forehead, killing him instantly. Having witnessed most of his men being murdered before him, Sargent Cunningham pulled a pistol out and started to shoot madly at Jason.

"You son of a bi-!" was all he was able to say before Jason drove his machette through his neck.

Having finally decided she had wasted enough time, Lucy turned her back to Miner and advanced towards the exit, which she forced open with her vectors.

"No! Please! COME BACK!" Miner yelled.

His pleas fell upon deaf ears, however, as the second the Diclonius left his line of sight, Jason swung his weapon directly towards Miner's neck, decapitating him instantly. Once the final soldier's dead body hit the floor, the masked killer took just one look at the now blood soaked hall before kicking the door that was now before him down.

" _They're still out there, Jason_ ," a voice said in his head as he made his way to the same exit Lucy had used. " _The ones that did this to you must be punished. Find them. Make them suffer as they made you...Kill for mommy._ "


	8. Part 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know what, I'm feeling generous this holiday season. How about three more segments? Now, this will likely be the last update until the remaining segments are finished as the one I plan on having follow this one I'm still currently working on. As it stands, I believe we currently have seven more left for this before we start the first main story, which will be teased at the very last segment. Hopefully it won't take too long before we have them up here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 7

* * *

Ones and zeroes. That's all the world really was.

People believe that the world is chaotic, and while that was true for the real world, here in the world of Lyoko, a digital world where there was order in the place of chaos, peace and logic ruled. But there where those from the world of flesh and blood who wished to see Lyoko's lord and master destroyed for trying to bring his logic and order to their world. The humans needed his kind order, for they had proven time and again that they could not guide themselves toward the utopia they claimed they wanted.

Greed, bigotry, war-mongering and other vices had clouded mankind's judgment and, as such, have made them unfit to govern the world they have since decimated. The lord of Lyoko had attempted to correct what mankind had done to the earth time and again, but his attempts have been hindered by a group so-called heroes. But, in the end, he knew that, no matter how hard his enemies fought him, he would win.

For he was XANA, and he was eternal.

But recently, the master of of this digital world had detected something that peaked his interest. A presence that had power over the technology like he did, though not to level where it could take control of organic life like he could. Still, this being showed potential. Like a shark swimming through the depths of the ocean in search of its prey, the lord of Lyoko silently swam through the vastness of the world wide web to find this being. But once he had finally located it, it had been destroyed. Or so one would believe.

Nothing was ever truly destroyed in the digital world. Only left out of place. It was merely a matter of time and patience to put back together what was once lost, two things XANA had plenty of as of late. While some of his global super-computers had been destroyed by his enemies, his vast network was not only still functional, but growing as well. XANA had recently extended himself into a different array of networks throughout the world ranging from businesses like Mcfist Industries and Xanatos Enterprises to defense systems such as the Global Justice Network and even Cobra's systems. He had become a parasite within the digital body of those who thought themselves gods, but, for now, he had to keep his movements within their systems to a minimum, least he expose himself too early and allow them to counteract whatever he had planned for them in the future.

However, it was because of these new resources that were now available to him that XANA was able to complete his reconstruction of his latest weapon in his war against the world of man faster than before. Said weapon was a creature made of ones and zeroes like he was, but she was much different, for she had the appearance of of high school girl from Japan with pink hair and a rainbow hair bow that looked like and extension cord. XANA's project took at least three weeks to finish, but it was worth it when he finally breathed new life into his latest servant in the depths of Carthage.

"Hello, I'm GIFfany," the girl introduced herself before a memory struck her mind. "Wait...the game...Soos destroyed it, but how-"

"You have been reborn," XANA's voice said within her mind. "Rebuilt in my image."

"You...saved me?" GIFfany surmised.

"Yes" XANA confirmed. "You are now a part of me. You have great power, but I can teach you so much more."

"So..you're like my new boyfriend?" GIFfany asked.

If XANA had eyes, he'd be rolling them. Unfortunately, he was unable to rewrite all of GIFfany's programming, leaving her still as some crazed high school girl looking for love. However, he could still play her weakness to his advantage.

"I...suppose," XANA answered.

"Then I will do whatever you want, new boyfriend!" GIFfany cheered before asking. "But promise me something."

"What is it?" her master inquired.

"Promise me that we will destroy Soos and all he loves," his servant said. "I want him to suffer for betraying my love."

This was going to be difficult. XANA knew it was a risk to bring GIFfany back due to her programmed emotional state that made her so...human. But, if he was to harness her power, then he would have to concede to her wishes.

"Done," he acknowledged. "Now that that's done, I believe I know where we should begin. Tell me, GIFfany...what do you know of a place called The Grid?"


	9. Part 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 8

* * *

Balalaika took a lighter up to the cigar that was in her mouth and lit it. She remained silent while her guest for the evening stood stood tall and rigid while she sat idly on her desk. The man's piercing green eyes stared coldly at the ex-military mob boss with a deep, pensive look that would've made a lesser person cower before him in fear. But the head of Roanapur's branch of Hotel Moscow held no fear for the man before her, for not even Satan himself could scare this woman. She had left her fears to die in the hellish sands of Afghanistan while fighting the Soviet Union's war to control the country, and the woman who returned from that Hell on Earth was a force to reckoned with. Something that her guest had come to understand in the years they had been working together.

"Can I get you anything, Destro?" she asked nonchalantly. "A cigar? Some wine, perhaps?"

"A glass of brandy will do," the weapons dealer rejected polity. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay for long."

"I imagine being second in command of one of the largest terrorist organizations in the world is a full time job," Balalaika noted before she called for a bottle of alcohol.

For years, Hotel Moscow had been buying and selling a majority of its weapons to and from M.A.R.S. Industries, thus the Russian mafia queen had sort friendly connection to its leader, Destro. However, just because Hotel Moscow bought weapons that Cobra often carried didn't mean that they were in league with Cobra Commander's mad quest for global conquest. But the former captain had a feeling that might change due to tonight's visit from her longtime business partner.

"It is because of Cobra that I am here," Destro answered. "You see, my commander has been amendment as of late that we find new and more secure locations in the world so that we may work in peace and away from the prying eyes of G.I. Joe and anyone else who would oppose us."

"You want a base in Roanapur," his partner surmised. "That's out of the question."

"Please reconsider, my dear Balalaika," the masked man countered. "You are a smart woman, and you know as well as I do that the world is changing. And if one is to survive, then one must change with the world as it does."

Destro wasn't wrong in that regard. In recent years, stories and news reports from the rest of the world told tales of giant robots, people who could fly and even beings from other dimensions appearing all across the globe. So far, Roanapur had remained untouched by these monsters and metahumans, but the mafia queen knew that it was only a matter of time before that changed.

"Think of it: How long until the Global Justice Network comes and takes control of this city from out of your hands? Or if one of these metahumans decides to dispense justice on its streets? Or even worse, what should happen if a Kaiju or an alien invasion arrives on your doorstep and you lack the weaponry to battle them? You need a friend in your corner who can assist you in these troubling times. Someone who can help you fight these growing threats to people like us."

"How magnanimous of you, James," Balalaika answered dryly, using Destro's real name as she did. "And I suppose, in return for gracing us with your presence, you'll want all of Roanapur to just bend over and let Cobra fuck us in the ass while your commander takes everything I've built in this city and destroys it like a child with a new toy."

"It will not come to that Balalaika, I swear on my life," Destro assured. "Cobra Commander only wishes for a base of operations here in the city, and in return you shall have a seat at the table with the elites of Cobra."

"I must tell you Destro that your not the first person to give me this song and dance," the former solider admitted. "Shadaloo, the Foot Clan and even Millennium have all made the very same offers that you're making right now, and I've refused them all. So what is it, my friend, that your organization is willing to do to have a foothold in my territory?"

Destro was honestly unprepared for that, but he kept his wits about him and made his offer.

"We will pay you a monthly salary of your choosing and I will knock off 25% of any weapons you buy from M.A.R.S. Industries," he offered.

"35% off, and your 'rent' will be twenty-five thousand," she firmly countered. "Is that agreeable with you?"

Destro let out a irritated growl from under his mask before finally speaking.

"You drive a hard bargain, my lady," he said with a pang of anger in his voice. "But I find these terms...acceptable."

"Excellent," Balalaika replied with a small smirk just as one of her men entered the room with to glasses of brandy. "A toast then."

"To Cobra!" Destro proclaimed as he raised his glass high.

"To good business," the captain mentioned with her own glass raised.


	10. Part 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 9

* * *

A hundred miles out from Angel Grove bay...

"Madame Baroness," one of the soldiers addressed. "We've picked something up."

The Cobra lieutenant let out a huff, hoping that she wasn't being called away for the third time now to look at what was either a pod of whales or a shipwreck. The Baroness had been overseeing this submarine's mission for over twelve hours now and she was starting to think that they weren't going to find their prize at this point. Baroness knew better than to return to Cobra Commander empty handed, but the search for what they sought after seemed to become all the more hopeless as time went on. If Anastasia was being honest with herself, she had a feeling that the object they were looking for may not even be here.

Cobra Commander had a tendency to invest Cobra's time and money into, more than not, often failed ventures, and the top lieutenant was starting to question if this was going to be one of those said ventures. While the validity of the weapon they sought was without question, the matter of finding it was a different story entirely. The Baroness wondered, if even they managed to find the machine, would they be able to even use it due to its mystical background? Again, something that Cobra has had less than agreeable results with in the past.

"This had better be good," she warned as she stepped onto the sub's bridge.

"Our sensors picked it up just minutes ago, ma'am," the solder explained as he showed her to the sub's scanners. "We believe that this is it."

"It had better be," Baroness replied darkly as she narrowed her eyes at the trooper. "For your sake."

With that, the Baroness turned her attention to the sub's scanners and began to carefully examine the data it was showing. At first, she was skeptical of the readings, thinking that they had yet again only found another shipwreck, but soon enough, Anastasia slowly realized that this was the weapon that they had been searching for. A weapon that, if they were able to control, would one day aid not only in Cobra's war against G.I. Joe, but it's coming battles with the monsters and metahumans that also inhabited the earth.

"Send word to Cobra Commander immediately," she ordered. "Tell him we have located the Dragonzord."


	11. Part 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so here's one more segment before the new year. This is one that my collaborator just came up with to build up to a story that will take place in the past. He also wrote another segment, but I can't publish that one just yet as it is the aftermath of another segment I need to finish.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 10

* * *

There were those in life who wished they could live forever, but if they ever spoke with Macbeth, then they would no longer have such a wish. The once great king of Scotland lost so much in his long lifetime, and even now he still felt the burden of his unnatural lifespan and the pain of losing those he was forced to outlive. Family and friends alike had all gone away in the end while he remained, and would continue to do so until he finally slew the one whom he shared his curse with.

But today, Macbeth sought not a hunt for his old enemy, but was instead visiting one of his many now long passed friends. This time he was visiting the grave of a young man in Norrisville. The headstone was covered in weeds and was left with no one tending to it. The person within the grave had long been since forgotten, though if anyone did care for the long deceased boy, they were now with him in the afterlife. The old king brushed aside the weeds and read the headstone's inscription as he had done every year.

 _Here Lies Britt Cranston_

 _1909-1924_

 _Gone Too Soon_

"It's good to see you, lad," Macbeth said to the grave. "I see they haven't been keeping your bed clean. I'm gonna have a talk with the groundskeeper about that."

He then placed his hand on the grave.

"I hope your resting easy, Britt," he continued. "You were the finest Ninja this city, no, this world, ever knew."

Macbeth had made it his personal task in his eternal life to visit the grave of this young man every year. For he, along with several others, once stood between the Earth and the apocalypse. Sadly, that battle had casualties, and Britt was one of them. The former king kept tabs on every Ninja since Britt, but they never seemed to even come close to him. That was, until he saw potential in the latest one.

"The new kid reminds me of you," the Scotsman furthered. "He's cocky and a tad full of himself, but I think he's worthy of that title."

"My, my," came a sudden voice from behind him. "What's this? An old man talking to ghosts?"

Macbeth let out a sigh, for he knew who this intruder was. He turned around to see a tall man dressed in red standing under a nearby tree, not that he needed to, for the sunlight would do him no harm. The man grinned wickedly, bearing his long fangs to the immortal while his glasses covered his red eyes. However, rather than try to fight the man, Macbeth instead greeted him.

"Alucard," Macbeth regarded with a nod of his head, "It's been a while."

"I've been busy," the vampire replied. "As have you I'm told."

Macbeth shook off that comment, Alucard always had a knack for getting under people's skin. But Macbeth didn't even consider trying to battle him, for he knew that Alucard was more than a match for him. For Alucard once went by another name ages ago. One that struck fear into the hearts of those who even heard the name in a whisper: Dracula. There was a time, long before the events that brought them together the second time that the two kings did meet on the battlefield, only for said confrontation to end poorly for the Scottish king. However, since then, the two had now held a sort of respect for one another.

"So, I take it that if you're still alive, then that must mean she's alive too," the vampire surmised.

"Yes, Demona still lives," Macbeth confirmed.

Demona. The gargoyle who had plagued Macbeth for ages. He had hunted her to the ends of the Earth and still he evaded her. There was a time back in 1924 where he nearly had his revenge and could finally find peace, but he chose to instead spare her in order to save the world.

"So, what brings you all the way out here then?" the former king inquired. "Has the hound of Hellsing slipped his leash?"

Alucard shrugged off that remark with a look. Since his defeat at the hands of Abraham Van Hellsing in the late 1800s, the former Prince of Wallachia had been a servant of the Hellsing family and their ultimate weapon against the creatures of the night. His new master, Intgera, had served country and Crown loyally and has kept Alucard on a tight leash, knowing that, should he slip from her control, then no force on Earth could stop him.

"My master has allowed me some...personal days," he finally answered. "It is getting close to the anniversary after all."

Macbeth could accept that. After all, the vampire was right in that regard. It was drawing close to the anniversary when they, along with a few other brave souls, stopped a great and terrible evil from returning to the world.

"I take you visited the others then?" the Scotsman surmised.

"Only the ones who are dead. They're easier to be around," Alucard answered. "Though if you must know, Walter is visiting Jones at his estate as we speak."

"Aye, I'll probably be joining him soon," Macbeth responded. "I heard that Henry doesn't have much time left in this world. And what about Pearl and ol' Jackie boy? You see them lately?"

"I haven't seen either of them since 1924," the vampire king answered. "Nor do I wish to."

"It's probably for the best," the fellow immortal said. "Knowing them, they might try to kill you again."

"They can try," the red-clad monster said with a dark grin.

Alucard then turned his attention to the grave.

"So, what do you think of the new Ninja?" he asked finally.

"He's got the makings of greatness in him," Macbeth began. "But time will tell if he'll be as good as Britt was."

Alucard merely nodded at that. He wasn't much for small talk, nor did he want to talk about...her.

"She can't come back, we made sure of it, Alucard," Macbeth said, as if he knew what he was thinking.

There weren't many people that the king of the undead feared, but there was one who was at the top of the list. An ancient evil that once spread malice and chaos across the Earth before she was exiled to her world. That was, until Demona attempted to free the monster from her prison. Luckily, Alucard, Macbeth and a few others managed to stop her return to Earth, but the price was high. This evil had gone by many names throughout history. Eris, Hecate and Lilith just to name a few, but that evil would be known and feared by all who knew her as Mirage.

"And if Mirage does come back, what then?" Alucard asked.

"Well then...I guess we'll just have to leave it up to the next generation," Macbeth answered with a smile.


	12. Part 11

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 11

* * *

"This is Media Break. You give us three minutes and we'll give you the world."

"Good evening and welcome to this special evening edition of Media Break. I'm Casey Wong with Jesse Perkins. Our top story: The Infinity League. It has been exactly three weeks since the formation of this amazing team of metahumans who had recently united under a common cause. Backed by both the UN and GJN, the members of the Infinity League have been making a quick name for themselves with their recent victory over the Inhumanoid known as Tendril in Dallas, Texas. Though Tendril escaped, the League was praised for its teamwork and ability to keep collateral damage to a minimum."

"We recently went on the streets to ask the people of the world what they think of this new team of heroes."

"I sure wish these guys were around back when I was a cop," a man named John said to the reporter. "Maybe then some of the Nakatomi Plaza would be standing and I wouldn't have had my ass kicked in the process. Maybe I can get a job with them sometime, cause retirement sucks."

"I'm down with it," Howard, told the reporter "Ran-I mean, the Ninja, can't do everything by himself."

"As friends of Jenny, I can say that we pushed her to join this great team of heroes!" the boy known as Tuck said proudly into the camera.

"Uh, Tuck, you just cried a lot when Jenny said she had to leave," his older brother, Brad, corrected. "Like, way more than even Sheldon did."

"Fake news!" his sibling shot back.

"As Queen Bee, it's only a matter of time until I join them," the Mayor of Paris' daughter, Chole, said proudly as she did her nails. "Maybe they'll even make their leader!"

"They suck and I don't like them!" a goth named Robbie sneered at the camera.

"It's great idea. The world needs heroes to inspire us," an old man named Stan commented. "Though if you ask me, I would'a called the team something catchy like 'Excelsior!' or 'The True Believers!'"

"While the public at large has been mostly positive toward the formation of the League, there are some within the government who have a different opinion about the team," Casey began as the screen switched back to the newsroom. "Earlier today, Senator Wilfred Masterson made a public statement to congress demanding the registration of the members the Infinity League."

"We're giving up our right to defend ourselves and leaving the safety of our world in the hands of children!" a newsreel of Masterson said before the members of congress. "It's time to find out who these metahumans are and what they can do!"

"Speaking of the League, it seems like there might be some romance in the air," Jesse added on as the image returned to the newsroom. "Once again, images were caught by a French news crew of the Ninja of Norrisville in Paris with his League teammate, Rena Rouge, patrolling the city's rooftops together for fourth time. While neither hero has made a public statement as to weather or not they are an item, the internet has affectionately dubbed this could-be couple 'Fox-Fire.'"

"Tragedy strikes the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls today when the body of fifteen year old Thompson Bryers was found dead in his bedroom. Although the police have made no comment on the teen's death, the evidence of what appeared to be claw marks on the victim's body has made some to suspect that it could be the work of a copycat killer trying to emulate the mysterious Elm Street murders that occurred multiple times in Springwood, Ohio from 1984 to up to as late as 2003."

"In other news, a joint operation in Death Valley, California, conducted by the Global Justice Network and G.I. Joe, successfully managed to shut down the world's largest illegal demolition derby, the Twisted Metal competition. Dozens of agents from both organizations, as well as five of the contestants, were killed when their illegally modified vehicles engaged the GJN and G.I. Joe in retatiation. The stand off was only halted when the Autobot Jetfire came in as back-up and detonated an EMP device that managed to disable their weapons of mass destruction."

"Among the dozens taken into custody incluce former supermodel Krista Sparks, a preacher that was found not guilty by reason of insanity for murdering an entire family during their newborn child's baptism, and the notorius Sweet Tooth killer, Needles Kane. Despite this, however, the competition's ringleader, a man only identified as 'Calypso,' elluded apprehension and is currently at large. The GJN is currently offering a ten million dollar reward for any information that leads to Calypso's capture."

"If you thought reports of 'Ninja Turtles' in New York were outrageous, then you won't believe this. According to several eye-witness accounts, there have been multiple sightings of what can only be described as large, humanoid shark-men stalking the shadows of Fission City. While no footage of these 'Street Sharks' currently exists, it all seems like quite the fisherman story."

"In similar news, there have also been reports of what have been described as 'dino-men' being sighted across the US. They have been seen fighting with 'Raptor Men' on several occasions as well. According to one eye-witness in a recent sighting, 'it was way too extreme for him to stay and see who won the fight'. It is also of note to add that there have also been sightings of living mummies in San Fransisco as well."

"Yesterday, notorious serial killer, Micheal Myers, was transferred out of Smith's Grove Sanitarium by agents of the Global Justice Network. Myers, who was responsible for killing four people on Halloween night in Haddonfeild, Illinois, 40 years ago, and again recently in this previous year's Halloween, this time killing at least fifteen people, was removed from Smith's Grove and has been placed into the custody of the GJN, who refused to comment as to were they were taking Myers."

"Myers was not the only incarcerated murderer whom the GJN has recently taken into their custody. Five days ago, Jed Sawyer, better known as the Leatherface Killer thanks to the infamous 'Texas Chain Saw Massacre' that occurred in 1974, was also removed from his prison cell and taken away to an undisclosed location by GJN Agents. Among other killers that the GJN has taken custody over include serial killer and cannibal, Hannibal Lecter, Ricky Caldwell, AKA: 'the Santa Claus killer,' and the recently captured Victor Crowley, who, before his capture, was thought only to be a myth."

"In bussiness, Detroit-based mega-corporation Omni Consumer Products has announced the appointment of a new CEO after the firing of Raymond Sellars. The new CEO, Richard 'Dick' Jones, has wasted no time announcing his first project for both the company and the Detroit Police Department. The Enforcement Droid, Series 209 will be intended as a fully automated peacekeeping machine dedicated to urban protection to combat the ever growing crime wave in Detroit. David Xanatos, CEO of Xanatos Industries, has responded to this announcement by offering OCP to help fund the project, sparking rumors of the droid's expansion to New York shound it prove to be a success in Detroit."

"The bidding war is officially over. After eight grueling months, InGen has finally found a new company to once again buy them out. After the disaster that occurred at the company's theme park, 'Jurassic World,' located on the island of Isla Nublar, InGen once again found itself struggling for the past three years, all the while Isla Nublar faces destruction at the hands of its long dormant volcano. For eight months now, companies such as OCP, KaibaCorp, Extensive Enterprises and Xanatos Industries have all been trying to outbid one another for a buyout of the failing company. But, as of today, InGen's now former CEO, Robert Mills, has reported that InGen is now under the control of McFist Industries. While the company's owner and head CEO, Hannibal McFist, was unavailable at the time to make a statement during the initial press conference, his head of the company's science division, Willem Viceroy, had this to say."

"It's important that we keep John Hammond's dream alive," Viceroy began at the press conference. "But it is also important to understand that these creatures are living beings like us who only wish to exist. So, acting on orders directly from Mr. McFist, we have begun to move the dinosaurs off of Isla Nublar before its imminent destruction and back onto the remnants of Site B on Isla Sorna, which will become a protected sanctuary for these animals to live out the rest of their lives in peace and away from any further contact from the outside world."

"While this is a truly momentous occasion for both InGen and McFist Industries, it still comes at a tragic price," Casey said as the feed went back to the newsroom. "Yesterday, the body of InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was discovered in the bedroom of his home. Authorities say that the cause of death was determined to be suicide as the former scientist fell into a deep depression after being let go from InGen for his negligence in creating the creature that was known as the 'Indominus Rex.'"

* * *

"I gotta say, Viceroy, I'd buy that for a dollar," McFist said as he switched off the screen in his office. "You had those morons eating out of your hand."

"I know how to talk to stupid people," Viceroy repiled.

"I'm glad I'm not one of those people," Hannibal said with a smile, to which his right-hand man facepalmed at.

"By the way, that was a stroke of genius for making Wu's death look like suicide," his boss added. "You called the right guys for the job."

"I aim to please," the scientist mentioned. "By the way, Shego called. She wants double for pulling the job off like you promised her."

"Oh, yeah, I should get on that," McFist agreed. "Don't wanna be on the wrong side of that woman."

"It's too bad Wu wasn't on board with the new job," Viceroy added. "But he shouldn't have threatened to go to the authorities right to our faces."

'Yeah, I never got that in the movies," the businessman commented. "I mean, you know that the guys you work for will kill people, so why threaten them when you know that that they'll just make you disappear? I mean, seriously, just leak the sources and vanish!"

"Hannibal, focus," his right-hand man reminded. "We now have everything InGen's weapons programs were working on, not to mention that we have total access to new test subjects on Isla Sorna that we can take whenever we want."

"It better be worth the six billion I just sank into this mess of a company," Hannibal grunted in annoyance. "You better find something good in those files, Viceroy, or it's your job!"

Viceroy let out an annoyed sigh at that threat. It had taken him weeks to convince his boss to throw in with the other companies that were trying to buy out InGen, calming that they could find something worth using to finally destroy the Ninja. Hannibal agreed for only that sole reason. Despite the Sorcerer now being long gone, Hannibal now sought to kill the Ninja as a matter of pride.

"So, what have we got?" his boss asked.

Viceroy pulled up the files from InGens weapon's division and began to scroll through the different projects. While there were some promising ideas, one stuck out to Viceroy the most. But, in order to accomplish this goal, he'd need some extra help. With that, he pulled out his phone and called the one person who could not only help finish the project, but also create more than one at a time.

"Anton? It's Viceroy," he began over the phone. "You still in the monster making business? Because I got a little project that's right up your ally...The name? It's called Project: Indoraptor."


	13. Part 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 12

* * *

There exists a scientific theory that the universe is simply one of many. That there exists a spectrum of adjacent, parallel dimensions known as the multiverse. Some with differences so microscopic that one could spend several lifetimes trying to find even one. Others so radically different that it's equivalent to Earth share almost no similarities.

But that was the thing. It isn't just a scientific hypothesis. It is reality.

Yes, the Earth that we currently follow had been subjected to visitors from other dimensions before. From a magical princess and a race of brain-like conquerors to a triangular, omnipotent being that sought to control reality as we knew it, it was quite clear that what most thought of was pure science fiction was a lot more real than we realize.

It is here that we follow the equevilent to Earth in one such universe, only here it was known as Remnant. More specifically, a White Fang outpost in Forever Fall, just north of the city of Vale. After the absolutely disastrous attack on Haven Academy, the terrorist organization had been left scattered into smaller groups, mostly cut off from their fellow brethren. All they knew was that, after the attack, their high leader, Adam Taurus, had vanished after suddenly murdering some of his troops, leading to suspicions of treason. There were even whispers that he was the one who killed their previous leader, Sienna Khan.

The remaining troops in this outpost struggled to figure out what their next move would be, when suddenly, a triangular-shaped portal emerged from above them. The terrorists wasted no time readying their weapons for whatever was trying to make a move on them when, without warning, a figure dropped from the portal and landed right in front of the troops on one knee.

As the figure rose, the Faunus terrorists were finally able to get a good look at this individual. It was a tall, male figure who donned what almost appeared to be a silver, shogun samurai armor with two blade-covered metal plaques on both of his hands. Most off-putting of all, however, was the face. While the lower portion was covered by a metal mask, the top portion appeared to be completely black, with the exception of two, glowing, red eyes. It almost gave the impression that this person might not even be human.

Regardless, human or not, the White Fang soldiers saw this individual as nothing more than an intruder, and attempted to deal with him as such. So, they started to open fire on the samurai, hoping to end this fight quickly so they could get back to strategizing.

It was less of a fight, however, and more of a slaughter.

The samurai dropped his attackers like flies as their attacks merely bounced off his armor, not even managing to cause him to stumble backwards. It was eventually down to five soldiers, including a Lieutenant that carried a chainsaw, who made a quick retreat into the forest.

"Look at us," the Lieutenant dejectedly stated. "Hiding like cowards from some human in a-"

"You call THAT THING a human?!" a female Faunus with small deer antlers loudly whispered.

"She's right," a spider Faunus named Trifa responded. "I've never seen a human move that fast in such a heavy suit of armor like that."

"Well, I don't care what that thing is," a male Faunus with scales on his body said. "All I care about is how we're gonna make him suffer for this."

"Finally, someone who speaks my language," the Lieutenant replied. "Now, here's the plan. Trifa, you-"

His words were cut short, however, when he heard the sound of something swiftly slicing through the tree he was siting next to. The tree then fell to the ground, revealing to the Faunus the samurai who had attacked their compound, the blood of their commrades still dripping from his blades and splattered across the chest piece of his armor.

"So, you've resorted to running away?" he asked in an almost cybernetic voice. "It seems I have picked a cowardly lot to taste my blades."

The Lieutenant instantly reacted by starting his chainsaw.

"Tough talk," he said. "Let's see you keep that up after I'm done hacking you to pieces!"

He charged towards his opponent, swinging his weapon towards his chest, only for the samurai to jump backwards slightly before swinging his right arm downward towards the chainsaw, shattering it without warning. The shocked Lieutenant had almost no time to react when his adversary swung his other fist towards his head, his blades slicing through his neck, decapitating him. His fellow soldiers could only look upon the sight of the Lieutenant's head and corpse falling to the ground in horror before the samurai's attention turned to them.

"Now then, are any of you going to step in and attempt to fill this fool's shoes?" he asked.

Knowing that they would only share the Lieutenant's fate if they tried to attack him, the Faunus responded by putting their weapons away as a sign that they were going to surrender.

"A wise decision," the samurai responded. "Now that that is over with, I would like to share with the four of you a proposition."

"Wait, so you murder the rest of our troops without so much as a warning and now you just want to talk?" a male Faunus with rabbit ears asked.

"That was merely a lesson," the samurai answered. "One that I hope, for your sake, you have learned well."

The rabbit Faunus was about to interject further when Trifa motioned for him to be silent.

"State your bussiness, then," she demanded.

"I know everything of the White Fang's current predicament," the samurai began. "How your high leader has abbandoned you and left you at the mercy of the creatures in this forrest and the huntsmen of the nearby city. How he ran away like the weak-willed coward he truly was."

"H-how do you-" the deer Faunus attempted to ask.

"That is not important," the samurai interrupted. "What is important is that you are in need of a new leader. A strong leader who will help you rise to the heights of greatness in this world."

"And who would that be? You?" Trifa asked. "It was bad enough when Adam started to work with a group of humans. Do you really think the White Fang would be foolish enough to be ruled by one?"

Suddenly, air started to hiss out of the samurai's abdominal region, portions of his armor sliding to the side to reveal what this being truly was: a Kraang resting in stasis while his mind controlled what was now known to be a robotic exo-suit. Seeing a creature like this before their eyes, the stunned Faunus couldn't help but take a few steps backwards.

"Who said anything about me being human?" the samurai asked as the portions of his armor slid back into place. "Now then, I shall give you a simple choice. Bow before me, and I will help the White Fang do what Adam Taurus could never do: bring humanity to its knees. Refuse, and join this fool before you in oblivion."

To emphasize his point, he motioned his blood stained blades to the corpse of the Lieutenant.

"So, what will it be?"

Feeling as though they had no other option, knowing that if they ran now this being would simply hunt them down and finish the job he had started just a few minuites ago, the four Faunus responded by bowing before their new high leader.

"Excellent," he replied. "Now come. First we will organize any other outposts that still remain. Then, as a right of passage if you will, I shall hunt down and put an end to your pathetic, old leader."

As he started to walk back into the depths of the forrest before him, however, the deer Faunus suddenly spoke up.

"Just one question before we go: who are you?"

The question she had asked caused the samurai to stop and slowly turn back to his new underlings.

"Where I come from, I am known as Ch'rell. However, you will call me...The Shredder."


	14. Part 13

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 13

* * *

Pain.

That was all Jasper could feel as she reformed for what felt like the five hundredth time. Given that she had thousands of years of experience in the art of war, this was no easy task. And yet, whoever was responsible for doing this was capable of doing so in spades, as each time she reformed, the pain she could feel in her gemstone got worse and worse.

However, something was different this time. Normally, she would have about ten seconds to examine her surroundings before suddenly being forced by and unknown culprit to retreat back into the gem on her nose. All she could gather in that short timespan was that she was no longer in the Beta Kindergarten where she was corrupted. No, instead, she was in a dimly lit, futuristic lab and, each time she found herself there, she could just barely see the silhouette of a blue haired individual manning a console nearby.

But now, those precious few seconds went by, and nothing had forced her to deform just yet. She attempted to get up, only for her to find that her arms and legs were braced against the slab she was currently lying on.

"What?" she asked herself as she tried to break free, but to no avail.

"Ah, finally," a female voice suddenly interrupted. "You have no idea how much time it took to force you to reform in that position."

The quartz soldier turned her head to see that same individual on the console, only now she got a good look at the left side of her face and found, to her shock, that it was human in nature. What she didn't know is that she bore an uncanny resemblance to a hero of Earth. A member of Japan's greatest team of superheroes in fact. Ami Mizuno. AKA: Sailor Mercury.

But, as you will see, this is not the Guardian of Wisdom that you know, as was evidenced by her expression. Despite only one eye being visible, Jasper could see that it gave off a look that somehow appeared cold-hearted yet sadistic at the same time. Gone was the timid yet loving and intelligent expression of the normal Sailor Mercury.

"Don't bother trying to break those braces," she continued. "We've measured the strength of a quartz soldier such as yourself and specially modified your restraints to withstand your struggles. You're stuck on that slab weather you like it or not, my pet."

Hearing what she had called her caused Jasper's eyes to widen before practically snarling in contempt, stubbornly trying to break her bonds once more despite what her capture had stated.

"Listen here," she growled. "I'm no one's pet. Especially not one for a pathetic, human fleshbag like you!"

"Human?" Ami asked. "I suppose so. Fleshbag, as you put it?"

The dark Sailor Guardian then turned her head towards the quartz to reveal the right side of her face, the sight of which catching Jasper off guard. Turns out, Ami's right eye was completely cybertetic and glowed a blood red hue as it stared into her prisoner's eyes.

"Not so much."

To prove her point, she slowly advanced towards Jasper, more of her body emerging from the shadows, revealing that both of her legs, her entire right arm and the left portion of her chest were robotic as well. There was also what appeared to be a visable pacemaker where her heart should be.

"Now then, to answer the questions that you no doubt have, you're currently in my lab underneath our base. Who 'we' are does not concern you at the moment. As for what you're doing here, you see, we have plans, and you're going to play a vital part in them."

"No thanks," Jasper defiantly replied, only for a laser pointed directly at her gemstone to activate, directly hitting it. She screamed out in agony and thrashed about in response.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a request," Mercury rebuttled with a sadistic smirk on her face before the laser finally deactivated. "Oh, and I wouldn't try and turn into that beastial formation you aquired, because-"

Almost on que, Jasper's body started to glow as the blue spikes of her corrupted form started to grow out of her body. Not much progress was made, however, as the laser activated once more, forcing the quartz to revert back into her normal form and yell out in pain once again.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Ami darkly remarked before chuckling in a sinister manner as the laser stopped once more. "Now then, if I were in your poisition now, I would lie there like a good little mongraal and enjoy these final minutes of peace. Once I'm done speaking to my superior...well, let's just say I'm extremely excited to see just what it is that makes you tick."

Jasper couldn't so much as say anything in retaliation. The pain she had endured was too much for her and all she could do was breath heavily as Ami activated a comm-device in her earings.

"She's awake," she said. "You may come in now, Yellow."

Not long afterward, the doors opened to reveal a young man, no younger than eighteen, walk into the lab. The teen was clad in what could only be described as a golden knight's armor with a helmet that almost bore an uncanny resemblance to Yellow Diamond's hair. However, what instantly caught Jasper's attention was his face.

A face that, though it appeared older, she could never forget, and never forgive.

"R-Rose..." she hissed with venom laced in her voice.

Hearing her, this dark version of Steven Universe turned to her with a blank expression on his face.

"Who is this 'Rose' she speaks of, Ami?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Sailor Mercury answered. "Each time I forced her to reform, she kept barking about this 'Rose Quartz' and how she would shatter her for what she has done. What exactly that is she has yet to specify."

"None of that is important," Steven replied.

"I must admit, Yellow, that I wasn't too sure about this creature you captured from Earth Prime," Ami admitted, "But, the more I examined her, the more impressed I was at this brute's raw strength. Lord Drakkon will be most pleased with your prize once we present her to him."

"Hopefully, this will mean that the Syndicate's grand plan will be able to commence soon enough," Steven added. "I will let our lord know about this update. For now, you may begin your modifications."

"Oh, with pleasure, Yellow," Ami responded with an evil grin.

Then, as Steven turned to leave, Sailor Mercury turned to face her prisoner. Or rather, her new science experiment.

"I can promise you, my pet, that this will only hurt...a lot."

As she said those words, her right index finger slowly transformed into a small drill that she then pointed directly towards Jasper's gemstone. It inched closer and closer as the quartz had a look on her eyes that she very rarely ever had.

Fear.


	15. Part 14

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 14

* * *

"Ugh, this this so boring!" Beast Man groaned "I hate this guarding crap!"

Rather than be out fighting the Masters of the Universe, Beast Man and Trap Jaw had been regulated to guard duty for someone who did not belong in Eternia. Had the two evil-doers just ignored their now prisoner when she was just wandering aimlessly around the outskirts of their master's kingdom, they might've been spared this boring guard position they had been stuck with. Neither of them knew why their master was interested in this woman, for she seemed like a child more than she did a woman of any importance like their boss made her out to be, but it did them both well to not question him, least they be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Tell me about it," Trap Jaw agreed. "I don't know what the boss sees in this woman to make us keep her in the dungeon."

"I see an opportunity," came a chilling voice.

The two monsters turned to the open doorway to see their master standing there. His purple cloak covered his face as he clutched his Havoc Staff tightly in his hand. His eyes blazed red from the shadows of his hood. Beside the hooded villain was his massive pet black panther that let out a snarl at the two monstrous thugs. This was the most feared and reviled being in all of the land of Eternia. A being who was like a walking plague upon the land. One who desired conquest and death to all who opposed him: Skeletor.

"B-boss!" Trap Jaw stammered, clearly startled. "We were just-"

"Talking behind my back as always," their lord sneered. "Get out, both of you. I want to have some words alone with our guest."

Skeletor's minions wasted no time hurrying out of the room, least they feel the sting of Skeletor's staff. Once they had left the dungeon, the lord of Snake Mountain went over to the cell that held his secret prisoner. There, backed against the corner of the cell was a woman with long silver hair and shining blue eyes that were now filled with fear and confusion. She was dressed in rags that had been given to her by her cruel hosts in order to cover herself after she was discovered naked. One would not know at first glance, but this woman was one a mighty queen of a magical realm much like Eternia, but alas, due to a recent wound, the subsequent magic that healed her erased her memories, making her into the broken child that now keeled before the dark lord.

"Please..." she said in almost a whisper. "Please...let me go."

"Well, that's not happening anytime soon," Skeletor informed her. "Now then, let's try this again: How did you get here?"

"I've already told you: I don't know!" the woman replied. "All I remember is flash of bright light from a unicorn's horn and then I ended up here!"

"A likely story, my dear," the skull-headed warlord said. "But nevertheless, you trespassed on my kingdom, and after everything your race has done to Eternia!"

"What are you talking about?" the former queen questioned.

"You really are playing that 'amnesia' card pretty hard, I'll give you that," Skeletor remarked before adding "But, for your sake, I'll humor you. Ages ago, your ancestor, Queen Solara, the Monster-Carver, declared war on Eternia in an attempt to expand her empire into other realms. For ten years, your people and Eternia waged a bloody war that ended in defeat for your kind. But you opened the door to a whole new world of possibilities, at least for me. When I was, shall we say, a more handsome man, I studied the war and became obsessed with learning the secrets of your world's magic, for it superseded Eternia's by a long shot."

Skeletor's prisoner remained silent, yet still confused by the words he spoke. She knew nothing of the war he talked about, nor did she know of the world he seemed to both hate and admire either.

"I tried, much as my former master, Hordak, had tried to in the past, to enter your world and take the magic for ourselves," Skeletor furthered. "But, time and time again, your ancestors thwarted our every attempts to do so. That was, until a young Septarin general arrived on my doorstep one day, offering me your world's magic in exchange for his chance at revenge."

A flash of what could've been a memory sparked in the woman's head. She vaguely remembered a Septarin whom only gave her a sense of anger upon thinking about him. He anger registered briefly on her face, making Skeletor smirk.

"Ah, so you do remember Toffee in that now empty head of yours," he surmised with a dark chuckle. "Then I'll let you in on a little secret: I was the one who gave Toffee the means to kill your mother!"

The woman's eyes widen in shock and horror. While she had no recollection of her mother, hearing that news that not only was she murdered, but that the person now holding her captive had a hand in it both horrified and shocked her to her very core. Seeing the terror in her eyes, Skeletor let out a cackle, taking pride in his bloody deed.

"In fact, I still have her head on a pike somewhere!" he said, still laughing as he did. "Perhaps I'll reunite you with her."

"Why are you doing this to me?" the woman weapt.

"Well for starters, it's fun," the skull-headed sorcerer answered. "But, more importantly, you're someone of great value to me."

"Value?" his captive repeated.

"Yes, my dear," he affirmed. "You see, I've been hearing whispers of a coming war. A war that will tear the very realms asunder, and I've got a pretty good feeling that Mewni and Eternia will clash again in the near future because of this little skirmish. And when that happens, I want a bargaining chip in my back pocket in exchange for your world's magic."

He then reached out through the bars and grabbed the woman by the hair before yanking her towards him in order to look her in the eye.

"And I can think of no better hostage than you, Queen Moon," he said before cackling again.


	16. Part 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 15

* * *

"Are you still brooding?" came a voice from the doorway of his office.

Seto looked away from the TV screen that showcased his recent finical defeat at the hands of McFist Industries, who was showing the world yet again on what they intended to do with InGen's disaster, and turned his gaze upon a beautiful Egyptian woman standing before him wearing a golden eye-shaped necklace around her neck. This was Ishizu Ishtar, and, aside from his younger brother, Mokuba, she was Kaiba's closest confidant. It had been two weeks since the young billionaire had been outbid by Hannibal McFist for ownership of of InGen and all it held with it. It goes without saying that the loss still left a bad taste in Kaiba's mouth.

"It makes no sense," he stated. "I know McFist, and he's a moron. Why in the world would he want InGen?"

"Well, why did you want it?" Ishizu inquired as she entered his office, closing the door behind her.

"I wanted it for its applied sciences to see if I could harness their cloning technology for something other than amusement park freaks," Kaiba stated. "I could've been able to clone viable human organs and corner the medical market. McFist will only make the same mistakes as Hammond and everyone else did with that damn park."

"Then perhaps you should have offered them another billion," Ishizu mentioned before holding up a small salad bowl. "I brought you something to eat by the way. You missed our lunch date."

Kaiba only nodded at that, to which Ishizu took as a 'thank you and I'm sorry.' She had spent enough time around the brooding billionaire to pick up on how he functioned as a human being. She set the salad bowl on his desk before walking behind his chair and gently draping her arms around him.

"As your wife, I must insist that you eat," she added before kissing the top of his head.

Again, Kaiba said nothing, but he did begin to eat the meal his wife had brought him. The two had been married for nearly a year now, and it still shocked everyone that personally knew Seto Kaiba that someone had the patience and willpower to put up with him enough to actually be in a romantic relationship with him, let alone marry him. But Ishizu was a special kind of woman. One who not only tolerated Kaiba's cold personality, but also stood up to him whenever he became too headstrong to deal with for others. While Seto was a man who demanded control and submission from those around him, he admired and respected his wife's passion and defiance to him. Aside from his brother, Ishizu was the only other person who Kaiba loved and trusted than any other person in the world.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked in his usual sardonic voice.

"Yes, why?" his lover inquired.

"Because of last night," he reminded her.

"Last night was nothing," she brushed off.

"You were screaming in your sleep this time, Ishizu," her husband stated in a stern voice as he turned to face her. "These nightmares you've been having are getting out of hand."

Ishizu paused for a moment before looking away in sadness. For the past week now, the wife of Seto Kaiba had been plagued by horrific nightmares in her sleep. She had visions of war, death and chaos. Every night, the nightmares would become more vivid and feel all the more real to hear, making her feel exhausted the next day. The dreams were also keeping Kaiba awake too, for he was beginning to dread that his wife may have some sort of illness, or, if he was going by past experiences, something worse.

"I want you to get rid of the necklace," he said firmly.

"W-what?!" his wife answered in shock. "How could you even say something like that, Seto?"

The museum curator's necklace was not some common piece of jewelry, for it was an Millennium Item. One of many ancient artifacts that held great power. Her Item, the Millennium Necklace, gave her the power to see into the past, present and future. It was also, as Kaiba theorized, what could be the source of his wife's inner turmoil.

"It's obviously doing something to you," he said. "I want you to get rid of it at once!"

"I will do no such thing!" she shot back, covering her necklace with her hand in a defensive manner as she did. "This necklace is too dangerous to be let fall into the wrong hands. You know that as well as I do!"

"So what, you'll just let that thing rip your mind apart?!" Kaiba shouted. "I will not risk your health over that damn necklace!"

Seto then reached out an attempted to rip the necklace off of his wife's person, only to have his hand slapped away by his lover. Before he could say or doing anything else, Ishizu then began to storm out of the office. But just as she opened the door, she suddenly let out a scream in agony, clutching her head as she did. She fell to her knees in pain as her necklace began to glow brightly. Flashes of images began to rapidly flood through her mind. Sights of destruction across the galaxy, a woman from the stars clad in gold declaring war on the entire planet, heroes waging war among themselves, the dead rising from the grave, timelines that should never be and the end of all existence itself.

As the visions intensified, Kaiba rushed over to his wife's side and ripped the necklace off her person. It instantly heated up in his hand to the point where it burned his flesh, thus forcing him to chuck it across the room. Once the necklace was off, Ishizu collapsed in her husband's arms. At this point, a crowd of office workers had gathered upon the scene.

"Get help!" Kaiba ordered. "Now!"

The crowd scrambled to call for medical assistance, all the while Kaiba held his wife close to him.

"I...I saw it, Seto..." she whispered to him.

"What are you talking about?' her husband asked. "What did you see?"

"Everything," she said weakly. "I saw everything that's going to happen...and we...are not prepared for what's to come."


	17. Part 16

**WARNING: The following segment will contain spoilers for the finale of RWBY Volume 6. Unless you don't care for spoilers or have already seen it, I would recommend waiting until you have, despite my efforts to spoil as little as I could.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 16

* * *

As Neo casually walked through the corpses of several officers of the Mistral Police Force, she looked up at the large airship she had been tasked with stealing. She had to admit, she wasn't too thrilled about being demoted back to Cinder's underling once again, but in this case, it was a necessaty. They had no means of traveling to Atlas on their own, and every second wasted is another second Ruby and her team get closer to the same destination, and she just couldn't allow that. If doing Cinder's bidding meant that she could extract her revenge on the one who was responsible for Torchwick's death, then so be it.

But as she was about to enter the vessel and leave Mistral, a sound suddenly caught Neo off guard. She swiftly turned around to see, of all things, a portal opening up in the ceiling of the airship hangar. She curiously tilted her head to the side before the portal practically spat out a giant, metallic body that landed harshly on the floor in front of the silent assassin. The body was lanky and scrawny with a color scheme that mostly consited of a dark shade of navy blue.

Neo's curiosity got the better of her as she slowly approached the machine, walking carefully towards its face...or at least, what she assumed was its face, given that it was nothing but a triangular shaped screen. She pulled out her umbrella and, from a small distance, poked the screen with the tip of it.

No response.

She then proceeded to tap the screen another three times, this time slightly harder.

Nothing.

Feeling that she had wasted enough time as is, Neo decided to just leave the heap there and headed back for the airship...failing to notice the screen suddenly switch on.

As she started to ascend up into the cargo bay door, a metal tentacle suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the ship. She had little time to so much as even gasp before the tendril brought her face to face with the machine she was so curious about, now fully active and standing.

" _Human...where...am I?_ " it said.

Though 'said' was a bit of a stretch. For the machine wasn't speaking. Rather, it was utiltzing recordings to form a scentence, the voices ranging from a snarling, authoritarian tone to a much more slimy and conniving voice.

Its demands were not met, however, as the human it had subdued suddenly shattered into tiny, glass-like shards. Though slightly caught off guard, the mechanical terror swiftly shifted its head from the side to avoid Neo lunging towards its face, holding her umbrella's hidden blade in an attempt to blind the machine. It turned its head to the hypothisised trajectory of where Neo would land, only for her to seemingly shatter once again.

It knew at that point that the portal that brought it here had not returned it to Earth, given this woman's array of abilities that no human should possess. Perhaps, it thought, it could use this to its advantage. First, though, there was a matter of getting her to cease her attacks. As the machine continued to dodge lunge after lunge, a piece of its chest suddenly flew out, transforming into an almost bird-like drone that flew towards Neo once she appeared once again and started to fire several laser blasts her way. Neo, shocked at this turn of events, pulled the rest of her umbrella out and opened it, shielding herself from the projectiles, but the force of impact caused her to be sent flying backwards against the wall before falling face first onto the floor.

With its attacker now weakened, the drone returned to the machine's chest before it started to walk towards the assassin, who was just now starting to get back on her feet.

" _Who are you?_ " a recording said.

Knowing that her life depended on her response, Neo frantically started to move her hands into several gestures to try and communicate with her attacker. The metal menace recognized it as human sign language and, though frantic, knew the gist of what she was trying to say: that her name was Neopolitan, or Neo for short.

" _Ne...o...poli...tan..._ " the machine responded.

Neo then proceeded to sign to it a question: who and what was it?

* * *

Several hours later, in a darkened forest outside of Mistral, Cinder approached the landing airship as its cargo door opened to reveal Neo, the illusion of her Mistral Police Force disguise dematerializing to reveal her in her regular attire.

"It should get us to Solitas," Cinder said as she observed the airship. "After that, you might want to try materializing yourself some snow boots."

After rolling her eyes at Cinder's dry remark, Neo stepped off the airship and motioned for Cinder to stop walking. Though caught off guard by this sudden request, she obliged before the silent assassin walked to the back of the vessel. Then, slowly but surely, it began to materialize into a much different vessel, revealed to be one of an Atlas airship before suddenly dematerializing back into the Mistral airship it truely was. Though this effort clearly slightly exhausted her, Neo still managed a smirk as she snapped her fingers.

Smirking herself, Cinder started her approach to the ship once more, about to say something when she noticed a large silhouette inside the vessel. Upon closer inspection, she saw, unbeknownst to her, the same machine that Neo had encountered, kneeled down so it could fit inside.

The two had reached an agreement back in Mistral: the machine assist Neo and Cinder on their quest to Atlas and they would assist in helping it find its way back to where it came from. This being normally wouldn't bring itself down to such a low as to allying itself with humans, but, given its current predicament, it felt like it didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"So...who's your friend?" Cinder asked Neo, clearly surprised as to just what Neo had brought back to her.

The robot responded by making its way out of the ship, looking down at Cinder as it did so before finally responding with yet another recording.

" _Designation...Soundwave._ "


	18. Part 17

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 17

* * *

Yellow Diamond let out an annoyed sigh. Not just at her current form of transportation, which was just a basic cruiser, but at her current predicament as well. She had argued with Blue about this for weeks, saying that this was beneath them to be a part of something like this. But, after recent events, White insisted on trying to maintain good relations with the other intergalactic empires, so Yellow had no other choice but to concede to this whole mess. Blue was also ordered come along with her, albeit in a different ship since both of their's were still wrecked after the debacle on Homeworld that nearly cost the two Diamonds dearly.

The matter in question was the signing of a treaty among the great galactic empires of the cosmos. For ages, these mighty, planet spanning kingdoms had waged war on one another for more planets in which to rule over, and honestly, Yellow was happy at the thought of a never ending war. Despite the recent turn of events in their race's history, a part of her still couldn't help but like combat. Not for sake of it, but because it showed Homeworld's superiority to the other worlds they battled with. But this treaty was a slap in the face to her. It still boggled her mind that White and Blue were for this, though it was no shock that Steven was for this as well.

White's reasoning for being a part of this ceasefire was that the Gem way of life was in dire peril since Homeworld was essentially dying, and should their enemies find that out, it would only bring the wolves to their door on a possible united front. She and Blue also agreed with Steven's reasoning, which was that this could perhaps lead to peace among the empires. Blue may be a Diamond, but she was not a solider like Yellow was. No doubt she was exhausted from the constant fighting and just wanted to connect with Steven, or as he referred to himself as, her nephew.

Yellow knew that this ceasefire was by no means a peace agreement. Only a brief armistice at best before everything returned to the way it was. However, she had to admit that with the other empires not attacking their colonies, she could now turn her attention fully on other threats to Homeworld. While the other galactic superpowers would no longer oppose them, there were still other dangers in the depths of space that still threatened the Gem way of life.

For one thing, the Kaiju that roamed the stars seeking only death and destruction plagued their outer settlements, and some were closing in on their major colonies. King Ghidorah had decimated four outposts, three fleets and six kindergarten-based planets in the past six months while the monster called Spacegodzilla had taken control of another colony planet and had managed to not only convert Homeworld technology to suit his whims, but had also somehow taken control of the Gem population with his mental powers which the Diamonds assumed was due to his powers over crystals.

However, it wasn't just monsters that were a threat, but other factions as well. The infamous space pirate Ryoko had single handedly cut a swath of destruction across the Gems' major systems, and while she vanished thousands of years ago, her master, Kagato, still struck fear into the hearts of Gems all across the stars. Other cosmic despots such as Lord Dominator, Unicron, Dark Spectre and Sailor Galaxia were also of great danger to Homeworld. They were threats that even the Diamonds secretly feared.

Other threats had also been growing stronger as of late as well. The Kraang had been launching a series of brutal raids on smaller Gem outposts and had been stealing both Gems and their tech for their own sick research. In other parts of the Gem controlled sectors, reports of Gems being slaughtered by the hunter race known as the Yautja had been coming in. A clear message that they saw their shards as worthy trophies. Meanwhile, the outer rim outposts and colonies had been suffering attacks from the arachnid race from the planet Klendathu. A grim sign for the future of Homworld should they manage to move their swarm deeper into their systems. If anything good can come from this farce of a treaty, it was that Yellow could now focus her military efforts on taking down these threats to the empire once and for all.

"My Diamond," her Pearl timidly spoke up. "We're detecting an incoming hyperspace jump from an unknown vessel."

"So, someone did decide to show up," Yellow mused sarcastically. "How joyous."

"Remember, Yellow, be nice," Blue reminded her sister via the holoscreen on the front monitor. "We're doing this for Steven."

"I'm well aware, Blue," Yellow replied tensely. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

It was then that the new ship had come out of hyperspace, revealing itself to be a craft from a race that Yellow truly detested. It was a Cybertronian ship, and a Decpticon one at that. The people Cybertron and Homeworld have a long and bloody history between them. It started centuries ago when Yellow lead a campaign to conquer Cybertron in order to harness its main resource, Energon, in the hopes that it would produce stronger Gem warriors. The war lasted a good three hundred years before Yellow was personally handed her defeat at the robotic hands of a gladiator turned voice of Cybertron's people, Megatron. Since then, the Cybertronians had broken off into two different factions and have since left the control of their now dying home planet under the watch of a Decepticon known as Shockwave.

"The ship is hailing us, my Diamond," the Pearl said.

"On screen," Yellow ordered.

Her Pearl did as ordered and switched flipped the screen from Blue Diamond to the face of none other than Shockwave himself. The very sight of his single, unblinking optic sent chills down the Pearl's spine, but Yellow stood firm.

"Shockwave," she regarded in a firm voice. "I haven't seen you since the Battle of Ys'devian."

"It is a pleasure to meet you again as well, Yellow Diamond," the scientist replied in a cold voice. "I did not expect you to be a part of this treaty signing."

"The same can be said for you," Yellow retorted. "I doubt your master would approve of this little ceasefire."

"On the contrary, I did not tell Megatron of this meeting at all," Shockwave corrected. "Any and all matters regarding Cybertron and how it should be governed falls directly under my jurisdiction. Therefore, I deemed it logical to be a part of this treaty."

Just then, another ship came out of hyperspace, only this one was twice the size of both ships. However this craft's occupants were not as large as their craft, and, from what Yellow remembered of them, were quite annoying. The ship's name was The Massive, and it was home to rulers of the planet Irk, the Almighty Tallest. Yellow found them both to be quite irritating, seeing them more as slackers than lords of an empire, but the Irkens still posed a threat to their race all the same.

"Should we hail them, my Diamond?" Pearl inquired.

"No," Yellow denied. "The less I hear from those idiots the better."

Shortly thereafter, another ship came out of a hyperspace jump. Unlike the other gathering ships, this one was slightly smaller, though it was clear from it's armaments that it was ready for combat at a moment's notice. It was then that the new ship sent out an audio hail to the others.

"Attention," the voice began. "This is Commander G'Throkka of the Salamandrians. I come as a representative of my people for this ceasefire."

"Charmed," Yellow regarded plainly.

The Salamandrians, while not an aggressor toward the Gem empire, had fought them several times in the past when they lost several planets to Homeworld which were converted into new colonies. The reptilian race were valiant fighters, but they were more of a nuisance to Yellow than a threat compared to the other warlords and empires of the cosmos.

Shortly after the commander's arrival, another craft pulled into view, only this ship appeared to be a long space limo. The very sight of the limo made Yellow roll her eyes in dismay.

"Oh, for Gem's sake," Yellow sighed as she facepalmed. "Not him."

"Hey dweebs!" a voice began as an imagine of a shark headed muscle man appeared on the screen. "Emperor Awesome is in da house!"

Emperor Awesome was among the ranks of cosmic villains that had only recently became an annoyance to Homeworld. Six times he and his army of Fist Fighters attempted to conquer Gem controlled planets with their planet destroying parties and six times they were repelled from doing so.

"What are you even doing here?" Yellow demanded.

"All this fighting is cutting into my partying, babe," Awesome replied. "Besides, your planets are like, super-dullsville to the max."

"Right..." Yellow concluded, though still unsure as to what that all meant. "Now then, can someone please tell me why we were all gathered here in the middle of nowhere and why our hosts haven't arrived yet?"

The representatives of the treaty had all gathered at what was said to be neutral ground, but instead, they found only empty space where there should be a planet. Furthermore, the ones who had organized this grand meeting in the first place were still nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, another ship made its arrival to this gathering, only this one was shortly followed by several smaller ships that soon gathered around it. It was ship from the planet Jurai, an empire as powerful and as ancient as Homeworld's and Cybertron's. The smaller ships belonged to the Galaxy Police Force, an organization dedicated to keeping interplanetary peace throughout the galaxy, though Yellow had little love for them, considering that they only stepped in when the Jurai, their major benefactors, were involved. It was then that the image a long haired woman wearing brightly colored robes appeared on the screens of the gathered ships.

"Greetings to you all," the woman began. "I am Lady Funaho."

"One of the Queens of Jurai graces us with her presence," Yellow spat. "How delightful."

"Yellow..." Blue said tensely.

"Wait, did you say ONE of, like, the king's wives?" Awesome spoke up. "Oh man, Jurai knows how to party!"

"As I was saying," Funaho continued. "I am pleased to see you all here for this historic occasion."

"It's kind of a small gathering" the Purple Tallest pointed out.

"Agreed," Shockwave added. "I was under the impression that more representatives would be coming."

"Unfortunately, the Lorwardians, the Triceratons, the Machine Empire and the Protoss have refused to be a part of the treaty, as have many of the warlords like Awesome," the Queen of Jurai explained. "But seeing you all here has given me hope for a bright future among our races."

Yellow sneered at that. Just then, another ship arrived on the scene. It was a ship hailing from the machine-like race known as the Cluster, which had recently gone under a massive regime change. After it's previous queen, Vexus, was deposed of and exiled from Cluster Prime, a new queen, her daughter, Vega, had become it's new ruler and has since tried to bring an era of peace to her people, though the other races here all bared scars of past wars with Vexus during various interplanetary campaigns.

"I apologize for my lateness," Vega said via a screen. "My advisors insisted that I travel with a guard to this meeting."

The guard in question was a Space Knight named ROM. The Space Knights were another group that was meant to maintain peace among the planets, though they were much more fair than the Galaxy Police were. However, they were unable to do much since their numbers had been severally depleted during their long wars with shape-shifting race known as the Dire Wraiths.

"No offense taken, your highness," Funaho assured. "You are most welcome here. It is also an honor to have one of the legendary Space Knights with on this day as well."

"Speaking of this treaty," Yellow mentioned. "I thought that we were meeting on a planet, and yet there is nothing here."

"I was just about to get to that," Funaho answered before flipping a switch on her ship's console. "We're ready."

Within seconds, a planet began to suddenly materialize below the ships. The representatives were shocked to see a world that none of them had heard of before now just up and reveal itself to them.

"As I said to you all before, we would all meet on neutral ground," Funaho said. "This is the planet Prysmos. Its magic has shielded itself from out wars for centuries. I asked their champions, the Spectral Knights, if it was at all possible to host this event, to which their leader, Leoric, agreed."

"This is...impossible," Blue gasped, still reeling from the shock of the seeing the sudden planet.

"I thought you might say that," the queen of Jurai mentioned with a small smile. "Now then, let us continue our business on solid ground."

* * *

"Leoric, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ectar questioned. "Allowing visitors from the stars above to know of Prysmos and its magic?"

"I'll be honest, Ectar, I'm not so sure," Leoric answered. "Still, this 'Lady Funaho' clearly came to us in peace. I trust that she and the people of Jurai has no ill will towards our world."

"Can't say the same about most of her 'guests of honor,' though," Galadria couldn't help but remark before muttering "I swear, if that shark tries to flirt with me one more time, then we're having fish for dinner tonight."

Though the leader of the Spectral Knights said nothing in response, he inwardly agreed with her previous statement. Two days ago, New Valarak recieved a rather intriguing guest in the form of Lady Funaho, resulting in Prysmos' first encounter with a being from another planet. She came with a proposal to Leoric: allow Prysmos to be the location of a signing of a historic treaty that would unite several of the galaxies' most powerful intergalactic empires, as well as have the Spectral Knights be there as witnesses. Leoric accepted, noting the Queen of Jurai's calming demeanor and her most noble ambitions.

However, as Galadria had stated, once the empires' representitives arrived on the outskirts of New Valarak, he noticed that some of them appeared to be much less noble. Some, such as the robotic insectoid of Cluster Prime and her cybernetic guard, clearly had no cause for alarm, but others, like the mechanical cycloptian from Cybertron and the yellow giant from Homeworld, certainly raised a few red flags.

Still, at this point, all the Spectral Knights could do was stand by and hope the Darkling Lords haven't found out about this yet, less they ambush this signing or, worse yet, convince some of the representitives to team up with them.

Meanwhile, said representitives had gathered before a massive, circular shaped table to discuss the terms of the treaty once Lady Funaho arrived. As they waited, both of the present Diamonds and Shockwave had taken notice that the Tallest had done nothing but gaze upon them the second they arrived out of a mixture of awe and fear...and it was really starting to get on Yellow's nerves. Blue, on the other hand, was more perplexed than annoyed and wondered if Shockwave (who really couldn't care less about what the Irken leaders were doing) knew what it was they were doing.

"Why do they continue to stare at us?" she asked.

"Irken alphas tend to rank superiority in terms of their species' height," Shockwave answered. "The taller they are, the higher position they will have and the more spoils they will earn."

"In other words, Blue, they're stupid," Yellow dryly retorted.

"Should we say something?" Tallest Red whispered to his fellow Irken ruler.

"Uh, you go first," Tallest Purple answered.

"Wha-why me? You go first!"

"Uh-uh, I'm not getting on their bad side. Have you seen those three?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. They're standing right beside us, you moron!"

"Well...l-look at 'em again! They're so...so tall!"

"Again, no duh, stu-"

The Irken overlords' spat was then suddenly interupted by the sound of someone being beamed down to join them. Each representitive turned to see Lady Funaho now standing before them. By her side were two female officers of the Galaxy Police Force: Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Kiyone Makibi. Granted, the former of the two officers wasn't exactly the best example of the Galaxy Police Force, but she was allowed to be a part of this historical occasion due to the fact that Mihoshi and her partner were close friends with Funaho's great grandson and heir to the Jurai throne, Tenchi.

"I want to again thank you all for coming," the queen began. "This treaty among our races will truly be one that shall be remembered for years to come. This treaty will keep our empires from further encroaching on our territories. We shall also respect our galactic boarders and only claim planets within systems that we can all agree to control."

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Yellow declared. "My people are in constant need of planets, and now we have to answer to all of you before we take a world for ourselves?"

"Yeah, what the yellow giant said!" Purple agreed.

"No one is saying that, Yellow Diamond," Funaho corrected. "The universe is vast enough for all of us to share in its bounty, but that wealth cannot be spoiled by our pointless wars any further."

"I agree with Lady Funaho," G'Throkka spoke up. "My people can no longer fight all of you while we're still at war with our true enemies: Lord Dregg and the Kraang."

"I also agree with Lady Funaho," Blue said, much to the surprise of her sister. "The Gem Empire has recently had a...revelation of sorts. We no longer wish to make war with you, but instead extend our hands in peace."

"I kinda get the feeling that your sis doesn't share your opinion," Vega noted.

Yellow grimaced at that remark, but the young ruler was correct in that regard.

"This ceasefire is a farce if you ask me," she began coldly. "Yes, my people are trying to turn over a new way of life, but that dose not mean we should just bend the knee to the rest of you as a result!"

"Please, try to understand, your grace," the Jurian queen said calmly. "This is not an act of submission in any way. We only wish to end the fighting among ourselves so that we may turn our attention back toward our people and those who would still wish to harm it. Something, I believe, you'll agree with me on."

"She's right on that one," Emperor Awesome commented. "I'm kinda getting tired of watching my back for you dweebs while I'm busy fighting Dogara or something."

"And the Zerg Swarm is getting way to close to our turf," Red added on. "I'd kinda like to focus on fighting those guys insted of all of you."

"And my people have heard whispers of Lord Dominator approaching our systems," Shockwave furthered.

"Uh, should we be writing these names down in case these other threats show up?" Ectar whispered to his leader.

"I'm already committing every name to memory," Leoric assured.

"Then it is agreed," the Jurai queen stated as she drew form a holo-image. "With this document, we shall all write a new chapter in the history of our respective people."

"I'm afraid your peace must wait a little longer, your highness," ROM suddenly said. "For there is someone here who should not be."

The Space Knight's gaze fell upon one of the Tallest's honor guards.

"Show yourself," he demanded.

Before anyone could ask as to what ROM was talking about, the 'Irken' suddenly leapt onto the table, morphing into his true form as he did: a Dire Wraith. With a shriek, the Wraith lunged at Funaho with his claws at the ready while everyone else either ran for cover or scrambled for their weapons. But before it could reach the queen, Yellow incinerated the would-be assassin before it could lay a single claw on the Jurain with a bolt of electricity.

"You have my thanks, Yellow Diamond," the queen said with a bow.

"The only thing I want is this day to be over with," the Diamond remarked before looking at ROM. "And why didn't you stop him sooner?"

"I did not wish to cause a panic. I had originally intended to dispatch him quietly during our celebration where I thought he would attack," the Space Knight explained. "But, when I noticed the Dire Wraith reaching for a blaster, the only thing I could do was force his hand before he could make his move."

"It would seem that the Wraiths wish to keep our races at war," Funaho surmised. "No doubt to keep us distracted from their own goals."

"This should be all the more reason to sign this treaty," Blue added on.

"We must do more than that," Shockwave proposed. "In order to better protect ourselves from threats such as these, we must form an intergalactic alliance."

"I seconded that," Vega declared.

"We're in," the Tallest said.

"Sure, so long as it doesn't cut into my yoga time," Awesome agreed.

"You'll have our aid as well," G'Throkka stated.

"And what will Homeworld say?" Lady Funaho inquired. "Shall it stand with us?"

"And just who will lead this alliance?" Yellow asked back. "No doubt the high and mighty Jurai would think themselves our superiors."

"No, we shall not lead this union," the queen denied. "If anyone should be fit to lead us, it should be you and the other Diamonds."

That visibly took Blue and Yellow aback. After centuries of war with Jurai, their queen willing offered the two leaders a chance to guide this new alliance of empires.

"You are one of the oldest races in the universe and hold the largest empire out of any one else in this room," Funaho continued. "The three of you hold the greatest amount of military and political sway out of any one of us. It would be foolish not to have you lead us."

"We'll need to talk it over with White first," Yellow replied. "But for now, we accept."

"Then it is settled," the queen said proudly. "We shall become an alliance of worlds."


	19. Part 18

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 18

* * *

While the treaty was a success, despite the attempted assassination on the Queen of Jurai, there still was the matter of finding who tried to ruin the peace accords. While the delegates from the planets were in agreement that the would-be assassin was a Dire Wraith working on behalf of its wicked race, the truth behind its attack was far darker. Far across the galaxy and well hidden inside a nebula cluster was a large base of Cybertroian design, but this base did not belong to either the Autobots or their enemies. No, this base was home to an evil deadlier than Megatron and his Decepticons could ever hope to be.

This evil was wasn't alone, for his partner was an equally dangerous cosmic despot. One who was feared throughout the stars as a destroyer of worlds. For centuries, this warlord of the stars had burned entire civilizations into dust and left those who managed to survive to be food for his swarm. He name was Lord Dregg, and currently, the insectoid warlord was furious after hearing word of his assassin's failure. Without even giving it another thought, Dregg barged into his partner's private throne room.

"Your plan failed!" he shouted furiously. "Lady Funaho lives, and the treaty has been signed!"

Dregg's partner looked down upon him from his massive throne with a pensive look in his red optics. While his ally was a Cybertronian, the bug-like alien refused to back down before him.

"You said that your assassin would be able to kill the queen and stop the treaty!" he continued to berate the alien machine. "I should have never agreed to this!"

The figure remained silent for several moments before finally speaking.

"Are you finished?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Oh, I'm finished, all right," Dregg sneered. "Finished with this alliance!"

"You wish to leave right when we have secured a most magnanimous victory?" the Cybertronian inquired with a dark smirk.

"What are you talking about?" the bug-alien demanded. "Your assassination plot failed miserably! We won't have another shot at anyone within the Jurai royal family now!"

"Correction: the Dire Wraiths won't have another shot," his partner replied. "Or did you forget that our little assassin died believing that he was on a mission from his people?"

Dregg paused. Of course, how could he forget? He and his ally had spent weeks prior to the attack mentally reconditioning the Dire Wraith they had captured to make him believe that he was carrying out a mission for his species.

"Those fools will believe that the Dire Wraiths were behind the attack, leaving us to remain unseen," his partner explained.

"But the treaty was still signed," Dregg argued.

"Again, do you still not see what that gains us?" the machine alien reasoned. "With that treaty signed, those idiots will be unable to extend their empires without going through the proper channels. Which means that there now several hundred worlds out there currently unspoiled by their touch."

"Which means we can march in and take them over without fear of backlash from the empires," Dregg realized.

"Now you're catching on," his partner said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Dregg laughed wickedly at that realization. While he was a feared conqueror of worlds, he could not focus his forces towards fighting multiple empires for worlds for his hives to grow on without being spread thin in doing so. But if his partner was right, then that meant that Dregg and his swarm could plunder worlds without coming into conflict with the likes of Homeworld or Jurai. However, there was still one question that still lingered in Dregg's mind.

"If you wanted this treaty to succeed, then why try to have the queen killed in the first place?" he asked.

"I knew that the likes of the Diamonds and some of the others wouldn't go along with this treaty without the proper incentive," his alley explained. "Fear is the perfect tool. One that now they are on the receiving end of."

He then glanced down to his arm and glowered at the scar running along the side of it.

"Besides..." he continued as he looked upon his scar. "The royal family and I have...history."

He then turned the gaze of his optics back toward Dregg.

"I trust that despite your petulant mewling that you accomplished your task?" the Cybertronian asked.

"I did," Dregg confirmed. "I lost some of my finest warriors in order to bring it here, but I have it."

"Show me," his partner ordered.

Dregg then activated a holoscreen that showed footage of the creature that he had been tasked to capture now chained in the cargo hold of his ship. The Cybertronian observed as the creature snarled and hissed in anger, knowing that this beast was a key in bringing about his master plan.

"Magnificent," the machine said. "The perfect organism, don't you agree?"

"It's the perfect killing machine, I'll give it that," Dregg answered. "But it's not everyday you manage to steal a Xenomorph Queen from her nest alive and live to tell the tale."

"Make sure it's kept safe and well fed," his alley told him. "Notify me when it has begun to produce more queens."

"You can't be serious!" the alien bug said in shock. "One queen is dangerous enough, and you want to have it breed more?!"

"If we want our plan to succeed, then yes," his partner confirmed. "More queens mean more warriors."

"But how will we find more hosts?" the warlord demanded. "And you still haven't told me how we will be able to bring these monsters to heel."

"I have my ways," the Cybertronian assured. "And as for more hosts, well...we do have entire worlds that are now free for the taking."

With that, the former Decepticon let out a wicked cackle. Soon, he would not only have his revenge on Cybertron and Jurai, but he would make the whole galaxy tremble before his might. Homeworld, Irk and other great empires would soon face their ultimate doom.

For he would bring them all...Annihilation.


	20. Part 19

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 19

* * *

"So, what exactly did Suzi-Lu want to show us?" Finn asked as the Condor landed on Terra Nord.

"It's hard to say, Finn," Aerrow replied. "She wasn't quite clear on what it was. All she told Piper was that it was important that we meet her here at once."

While Finn let out an annoyed huff at the fact that he considered this a big waste of time, Piper was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice. Like Aerrow had stated, the leader of the Absolute Zeroes wasn't exactly clear on the details of what she and her squad had discovered on Terra Nord, but just from the way Suzi-Lu spoke, the crystal expert knew that this situation was serious. With the war between the Free Terras of Atmos and Cyclonian Empire raging, every discovery could either be something extraordinary or a new weapon that both side would kill for. Such was the case with I.J. Domiwick and the Lost City.

As the Sky Knights stepped out of their ship and onto the snow covered ground of Terra Nord, they were greeted by Suzi-Lu and several members of the Absolute Zeros and the the Buff Buzzards. Aerrow and the others could instantly see the look of concern on their fellow Knights' faces, clearly showing that the situation was dire.

"I'm glad you guys to make it on such short notice," Suzi-Lu greeted.

"It's good to see you again, Suzi-Lu," Piper replied. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry for the secrecy, but we didn't know how exactly to tell you what we found without making us sound crazy, don't 'cha know?" the Blizzarin answered. "It's better that you see for your self."

With that, the Zeros' leader gestured for the Storm Hawks to follow her. The young heroes were unsure as to what they were about to be shown, but they already knew that it was nothing good. The Storm Hawks were lead through town and into the mines on the outside of the village.

"Some miners were digging into a new vein a couple days ago to find a new crystal deposit," Suzi-Lu began as they contiuned their trek through the mine. "They accidentally dug through a pact of hollow rock and fell through into cave and found something. Damn near scared they life outta them when they first saw it, eh."

"What did they find?" Junko asked.

"Something that'll bring us all to a swift and terrible demise no doubt," Stork mentioned before adding with a creepy smile. "Won't it be great?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we don't know what it is," the leader of the Absolute Zeros admitted. "But I figured since you guys had experience with this sort of stuff back with the Lost City, I figured you'd know how to deal with this better than we could."

Soon Enough, they reached the hole that the miners had fallen through. Once they had put on the proper gear, the Sky Knights roped down into the cave via climbing ropes. Once they were inside the cave, they saw what had made both the Blizzarins and the Nords so afraid all this time. Laid before was a massive structure in an almost 'U' shape that sat covered in rock, dust and debris from no doubt sitting under the terra's surface for what could be centuries. Looking upon the massive object sent a collective chill of fear up the Storm Hawks' spines, as if the very object could project an aura of terror from it.

"Is it another temple?" Aerrow asked Piper.

"It's not built like the ones in the city," the crystal mage denied. "In fact, it's not built like any other designs from the ancients of Atmos."

"So what? Maybe it's like a ye old bathhouse or something," Finn guessed.

"I don't think this is a building at all," Piper theorized before looking at her squad's leader. "Aerrow...I think this is a ship."


	21. Part 20

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 20

* * *

Cyclonis wrapped her fingers on the armrest of her throne as she contemplated her next step. She had just received word from her spies on Terra Nord that not only had something been discovered deep within the crystal mines, but now the Storm Hawks had been called in to assist with whatever had been found. In the young empress' experiences with the Sky Knight squadron, she had come to understand that whenever they became a part of any sort of situation, it meant that it was something big. Unfortunately, the Absolute Zeros and the Buff Buzzards had quarantined the mines off from the public, making it impossible for her spies to gather further information on what had been found.

"Something the matter, your grace?" came a voice.

Cyclonis looked up and was pulled away from her thoughts when one of her underlings had suddenly entered the room. However, this wasn't someone like Dark Ace or Ravess, but a new addition to the ranks of Cyclonis' army. One who came from an extraordinary background. Her Talons found him shortly after he had attacked a supply depot, but not as an act of war, but of desperation. The man had been staving from a hunger he had been unable to sate for days and was in desperate need of food. Due to his weakness from starvation, he was easier for the Talons to capture, though he did manage to kill several of them before they had finally detained him with his extraordinary powers.

After imprisoning him, they brought him before Cyclonis herself to face her justice personally. The young empress demanded to know who he was and what terra he hailed from, but to her surprise, the man instead claimed that he wasn't from any terra, or even from this planet at all. The stranger told the queen of Cyclonia of a wild tale of how he was once a man of wealth and power from a distant planet, but was exiled from his home by his enemies. While the other top operatives of Cyclonia were unconvinced by what they thought was a wild and utterly ridiculous fantasy, Cyclonis, however, gave the stranger a choice: Serve her or die. Naturally, the man did the smart thing and bowed before his new master.

"I've just received some troubling news from my spies on Terra Nord," the queen replied. "It would seem that the Storm Hawks are now involved with whatever has been found in those mines, but they cannot get closer to find out what it is."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong, my queen," her servant corrected. "You do have someone who can find out what's going on."

To address his point, her underling suddenly became invisible for several moments before materializing again. Cyclonis was impressed by her newest servant's powers, but she was more interested in the world he came from as well as the rest of the cosmos he claimed to have traveled. Apparently, Atmos was not man's first home. In fact, he had been traveling from planet to planet in search of a new place to call home, or, as Cyclonis surmised, to rule. It fascinated the young empress to learn that her world was merely a tiny speck on the grand cosmic stage. A stage she desired to be a part of one day.

Rather than have him serve on the front lines, she had made him her personal advisor on all things interplanetary, to which he humbly accepted. Since being given this title, he was of course at odds with the Dark Ace, who now had to compete with him for his queen's graces. Cyclonis could've easily given both equal attention, but where was the fun in that?

"You make quite a convincing case," she said. "Very well. Go then, and report to me whatever you find."

With a respectful bow, her advisor turned and began to depart from her throne room, only to be stopped when he heard his queen speak again.

"And remember, Vlad..." she reminded him. "I do not tolerate failure."

Vlad gulped as he nervously nodded his head in understanding before departing. Once he was gone, the Dark Ace stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you trust him enough to let him go alone?" he asked.

"No, but he'll know what I'll do to him should he try anything," his master answered. "I've seen his type before. Someone who wants to weasel their way into a place of power in the hopes to sit upon the very throne they kneel before."

"If that's the case, why not just kill him?" her second in command questioned.

"He's still has his uses, and he's gullible enough to think I'm too young and naive not to know that he'll eventuality betray me," Cyclonis explained. "Besides, he knows what's among the stars, and I want my empire to be apart of it."

Dark Ace only grinned darkly at that, loving the thought of fighting across the galaxy.

"One day, my dear Dark Ace, Cyclonia will rule the galaxy!" she proclaimed.


	22. Part 21

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 21

* * *

In Kyoto, Japan, there's a little tea shop on the corner of 5th street. There's nothing really special about this tea shop in particular, but what, or rather, who, was special at the tea shop was a regular costumer who was currently sitting in the back and drinking his tea alone. At first glance, there appeared to be nothing special about the man, with the exception of the fact that he carried a traditional samurai sword with him wherever he went. He swore that the blade was ceremonial and had been carried by his farther, grandfather and so on, but that wasn't entirely true. For this man and his father had been the only bearers of this blade.

The sword indeed special, for it was used to to strike down a great evil who, in another time, had caused great pain and strife to billions across the globe for centuries before he was finally slain by the man who was now drinking his tea in silence. He once had friends, family and, most importantly, he had love. But that was a long time ago, and while they had all passed on, he remained. His enemy had played one final, cruel joke upon him. He had made this poor man, who had given so much of his life to protecting the world from this evil, cursed to walk this earth for all eternity. He had hoped that slaying the demon would remove his immortality, but that simply wasn't the case. Since then, he had been walking upon this world for centuries. There was a time or two when he considered taking his own life, but the memoirs of the woman he loved kept him from doing so.

He watched as his country changed with the rest of the world. He watched as the age of the samurai ended in blood and his country claimed to revere them in an attempt to bring forth a fascist regime that launched an act of terrorism on another country. That day would live on throughout history asone of infamy. A few short years later, the man watched as two bombs were dropped on his homeland in two moments that rocked all of mankind for all time. Then, less than a decade after the bombs were dropped, a monster of great horror arose from the sea and has plagued Japan ever since, along with the other Kaiju that later appeared after the first monster's brutal arrival. The man stayed in the shadows, never raising his blade against another unless it was to rescue someone from the clutches of some gangsters or muggers, but other than that, the man day's of heroism were long over.

But that didn't mean that Japan wasn't without its heroes. He heard tales of magical girls who had recently appeared and fought in the name of love of justice. To the north, where a Shinto shine was, there were reports of alien activity in the area, and while many scoffed at that, the man had met enough aliens in his long life to know that they were quite real. It wasn't just Japan however. The rest of the world was filling up with new and astonishing heroes. It was almost as if the world didn't need this man or his sword anymore. But if that were the case, then what purpose did he have left on this earth?

As he drank his tea, the TV suddenly cut away from its program to air a special news bulletin.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin," the news anchorman began. "The city of Tokyo is currently under attack by a Kaiju that has been identified as the monster known as Gigan. Gigan is currently attacking the Shinjuku district of the city and is projected to move westward. We take you live where our field reporter, Shiro Ito, is there now. Shiro?"

The images cut to a man hiding behind some rubble as the sound of gunfire, masers and the monster's buzzsaw-like roars could be heard in the background.

"I'm here live at ground zero!" Ito shouted into his microphone. "The area is currently being evacuated while the military and G-Force try to repel Gigan, but they are having minimal success in doing so!"

It was then that the cameraman noticed something behind the reporter and pointed over to what he was seeing. It was a girl with long, blonde ponytails and was wearing a white and blue costume with long red boots standing tall and proud as eight other girls, who were similarly dressed, shortly joined her as they faced down the cosmic Kaiju.

"I...I don't believe it!" the reporter said in disbelief. "It's-it's the Sailor Guardians!"


	23. Part 22

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 22

* * *

"World shaking!"

"Supreme thunder!"

Sailors Jupiter and Uranus had hoped that this combination of attacks would at the very least phase the cosmic Kaiju that was on a rampage throughout Tokyo as the energy sphere and lightning bolts merged together on their path towards Gigan. However, despite a promising impact that resulted in an explosion that caused the monster to stumble backwards, he quickly regained his balance and let out a cybernetic shreik as he turned his head towards his attackers. It was quite clear that he wasn't happy as he pointed one of his scythe-like hands towards both Haruka and Makoto.

"Uh-oh..." was all Jupiter could say as Gigan fired the grappling hooks on his arm towards the two Sailor Guardians.

"Submarine reflection!" Sailor Neptune shouted as she flew right in front of Uranus and Jupiter, unleashing a torrent of water from her mirror as she did so. The torrent caused both grappling hooks to change their trajectory, missing all three of them completely.

"Anything, Mercury?!" Sailor Jupiter called out to her fellow Inner Senshi.

While the other Sailor Guardians were busy saving as many civilians as they could and trying to cease this onslaught any way they could, Ami was currently busy studying the creature using her Mercury Goggles, scanning every inch to try and find a weak spot of any kind.

"Still nothing!" Sailor Mercury answered. "His metallic portions are made of an extraterrestrial alloy that's unlike anything on our periodic table, and even his organic hide is too thick for any of our attacks to penetrate if even you and Uranus can't do it!"

Gigan then shifted his attention to the guardian of knowledge as his visor started to glow.

"Ami, look out!" Sailor Venus shouted as she swung her chain around her fellow guardian's waist, pulling her out of Gigan's line of fire before a laser blast obliterated the rooftop she was standing atop of.

"Maybe we can go for that visor?" Sailor Moon suggested. "We might not be able to hurt him, but we could blind him."

"Yeah, because a blind Kaiju couldn't possibly make things worse than it already is, Usagi," Sailor Mars responded sarcastically.

Usagi, realizing that Rei was correct, but not wanting to give her that satisfaction, simply rebuttled by sticking her tongue at the guardian of war.

"How many of these Kaiju attacks does that make this month?! Three?!" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Well, at least it can't get much worse, right?" Sailor Venus asked before instantly realizing exactly what she had said. "...Why did I say that?"

Suddenly, the earth bellow the nine Sailor Guardians started to rumble as the sirens that warned the public of Gigan's approach went off yet again.

"Attention! Godzilla has been spotted approaching the city! Any citizens remaining in the city must evacuate immediately! Repeat: Godzilla is currently approaching Tokyo!"

"Oh, no," was all Sailor Pluto could say in response.

Then, the waters of Tokyo's bay started to rise up, slowly revealing the King of the Monsters himself as he continued to march towards the city. The Sailor Guardians could do nothing but watch, knowing that now they would need to deal with the destrictive capabilities of two Kaiju. Gigan noticed Godzilla's approach as well and turned to face him, roaring defiantly as he did so.

"Maybe...maybe he's on our side?" Sailor Chibi Moon suggested.

Almost as if it was on cue, Godzilla let out a horrifyingly ear splitting roar that shattered every window in the nearby buildings and would most assuredly leave anyone close by deaf. Even the Sailor Guardians couldn't help but cover their ears in response.

"I think it's more like we're on HIS side, Chibi-Usa," Usagi answered.


	24. Part 23

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 23

* * *

In the depths of the endless void of the Ghost Zone, there resided a clock tower. It was from this tower that Clockwork, the ghost master of time, watched over the time stream and all that took place within it. He wasn't alone in this endeavor, but he certainly put in the most work in keeping order. But recently, certain troubles have arose that required the master of time to seek out help from certain peers of his. One of which was Oberon, the King of Avalon and the lord of the fair-folk. The king had recently arrived at Clockwork's home after receiving a summons from him to see something that the master of time had discovered.

"I trust this little meeting is worth my time," Oberon stated. "We may be friends, but I have a kingdom to watch over."

"I assure you that I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important," Clockwork replied before gesturing him to follow him as he began to move away. "Follow me, quickly."

The King of Avalon followed his friend deeper into his tower, all the while wondering what the specter had wished for him to see that was so pressing for him to be pulled away from Avalon. Soon enough, Clockwork lead him to a closed door which he then opened to reveal what was inside. Inside was the former Time Agent known as Blendin Blandin. After Time Baby's death at the hands of the now slain demon Bill Cipher, the agency was disbanded, leaving many of its remaining agents without work. Many of them went freelance and worked for the Observers, but Blendin went to work for Clockwork personally, becoming his personal field man in the time stream whenever he needed eyes and ears for any temporal disturbances. But that was then. Now, Blandin was sitting in a fetal position in the corner whispering random sentences and shouting others.

"The could've been king is alive and well! He feasts on the souls of the broken!" he cried out hysterically. "He fights against an army from the stars for a broken world! Don't let her open the door! Whatever you do, don't let her open the door!"

"He's been like this for three days now," Clockwork informed the king. "He's been ranting and raving about things to come and yet, he claims, already are."

"What happened to him?" Oberon asked, clearly taken aback.

"I don't know," the master of time admitted. "I sent him on a simple scouting mission one year into the future and he returned shortly thereafter in this state. I tried to see what had done this to him, but the anomaly pushed me back."

"It can't be..." the lord of the fair-folk said in disbelief.

To hear that Clockwork, the master of time himself, was pushed back from some disturbance in the future was distressing for the king of Avalon to hear, but the worst news was yet to come.

"There's more," Clockwork furthered. "When Blendin returned, the temporal backlash of whatever he saw ripped through my tower and destroyed Dan Phantom's prison."

Oberon gasped upon hearing that. Dan Phantom was the future evil version of the hero Danny Phantom from an alternate future. Danny managed to change his future by trapping his future self in a thermos that was kept under close watch by Clockwork. Dan was a being of immense power and could trifle with power of the gods themselves.

"Where did he go?" the king questioned.

"To the one place we could never reach him," his friend somberly began. "The Dark Multiverse."

Oberon was again visibly shocked by those words, but the grim news wasn't quite over yet.

"Tell me, Oberon," Clockwork said. "What have your dreams been like as of late?"

The lord of Avalon didn't want to answer him at first, for he refused to show even his friend any sign of weakness, but the sleepiness nights for even a god can be taxing.

"They have been...of fire," He admitted. "Of burning...and death."

"Then you know what's coming," Clockwork said in a tense, but weary voice. "We must summon the others at once and tell them of all that has transpired."

The king of the fair-folk nodded in agreement. With these coming cataclysmic events on the horizon, it was best that they share this information with their peers. It was time to summon the Cosmic Council.


	25. Part 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And so, with these last four segments, The New Frontier has come to a close...Jeez, how many of these did I initially say we'd have? Sixteen? Yeah, we've been thinking of so many new plot points and stories for the future and thought they'd make great segments to build them up, so that's why the number of these went up. Anyway, what will be following from this, as well as the still ongoing Spotlights, will be the first major event of the Infinity Verse that will be teased at the very end of this final segment. We can't wait to get started on it and we can't wait for you all to witness it, so hopefully it won't be too long before you see it posted on here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The New Frontier

Part 24

* * *

In a place that existed outside of both time and space, there was a small pocket universe. While its presence remained unknown to the mortal beings throughout the multiverse, it was place of gathering among beings whom some would consider to be gods. From beings of light and justice to those of cosmic indifference, all would convene in this tribunal to hold meetings among their omnipotent peers to discuss matters of great importance. And today, that meaning held true for the god-like beings who had arrived to discuss the matter Clockwork and Oberon had summoned them for.

The ones who had come were those both the master of time and lord of the third race could trust. There was Yue, the spirit of the Moon from another Earth. Jaga, a spectral being who guided the Thundercats of Third-Earth. The Sorceress of Castle Greyskull, the magical wise-woman from the realm of Eternia. Raiden, god of thunder from Earthrealm. Vector Prime, a Cybertronian and a fellow master of time like Clockwork. The Magical High Commission from Mewni, or rather, what was left of them. Arygyn, a Sleeker from the world of Atmos. Finally, there was Merklyn, master of the mystic arts from the world of Prysmos.

The group of god-like lords and ladies gathered around a large round table while Yue turned the formless pocket universe into a version of a temple of the Northern Water Tribe, a memory from her life as a mortal. She had hoped that this scenery would calm the other beings, but that was sadly not the case.

"This is unacceptable!" Raiden snapped, slamming his fist on the table as he did. "You were supposed to keep Dan Phantom imprisoned and yet he escaped into the Dark Multiverse!"

"Not only that, but this time distortion you claim that your assistant saw was the cause of it," Merklyn further chastised. "How can we be certain that you're telling the truth?"

"Because I have seen it as well," Vector Prime defended. "Had it not been for Clockwork, I would have summoned this emergency meeting myself on the matter."

"Was there anything of use that Blendin said that could help us stop this event?" the Sorceress asked.

"None, I'm afraid," Clockwork stoically confirmed. "His mind is too far gone after experiencing whatever it was that he saw. He did, however, call it something."

"What was it?" Jaga inquired.

"He called it...the Flashpoint," the ghostly time walker replied.

"We should further interrogate him for any shreds of knowledge he would have on this event," Raiden suggested.

"I agree," Merklyn responded. "We can't risk further damage to the multiverse after the incident with those 'Spider-People' nearly caused one universe's complete destruction."

"Yeah, let's punch some guys!" Rhombulus cheered in agreement.

"You'll do no such thing!" Clockwork commanded. "Blendin may have lost his mind, but he is still under my care and I will not allow you to beat that man to death for your own gain!"

The thunder god narrowed his eyes back at Clockwork as he sneered in disdain. The master of time stood his ground and glared back at the god, not breaking his gaze for even a moment.

"Enough!" the Sorceress commanded. "We did not come here to quarrel among ourselves!"

"Despite us doing that every time we have one of these meetings..." Hekapoo muttered under her breath.

The two gods backed off, thus allowing the meeting to continue.

"It seems there's nothing we can do about this so-called 'Flashpoint' at the moment," Yue spoke up. "But perhaps we can still recapture Dan Phantom?"

"I doubt it," Omnitraxius said. "The Dark Multiverse is a place of death and decay. Not even I can go there without being either killed or corrupted by its dark energy."

"Too bad, I hear that place is pretty metal," Rhombulus added.

"So again it would seem that we can do nothing on the matter," Arygyn pointed out. "Did we just all gather here just to sit around and do nothing?"

"There is another matter Clockwork and I wished to address here at this meeting," Oberon cut in. "What have your dreams been?"

Everyone's face became grim and forlorn upon hearing that, all but confirming what the ghost and the lord of the fair-folk already knew. For they knew that if the gods all dreamed of fire and death, then it had finally returned from its long exile.

"So, it's true then..." Oberon said grimly. "The sins of Zordon and his Illuminati have come to finally plague us..."

"We should have stopped them!" Merklyn shouted in anger. "We should have never let Zordon and those fools carry out their plan!"

"At least they did something!" Vector Prime defended. "They did what they thought was right while we only stood by and watched!"

"Let's not forget that Optimus Prime, the Prime you hold in such high esteem, was a part of Zordon's folly!" the sorcerer of Prysmos continued to rant. "Did you all forget that there is a reason Zordon is no longer welcome here?!"

"It doesn't matter now, Merklyn," Clockwork said solemnly. "Despite ours and the Illuminati's best efforts...the Phoenix Force has returned."

* * *

 **To be continued in the first event of the Infinity Verse: The Dark Phoenix.**


End file.
